La vengeance peut parfois être un plat qui se mange chaud et citronné
by Yumika Plume
Summary: -Suite de l'OS "Tel est prit qui croyait prendre- Tony s'est fait avoir par Steve, et n'a pas put satisfaire sa curiosité scientifique qui lui tenait tellement à cœur. Il décide donc de se venger. Et d'avoir enfin ce qu'il veut...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. **

**Voici la suite de l'OS Tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Franchement face à un tel engouement, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça. A la base, cela devait être un autre OS, mais sa c'est transformer en fic... C'est bien non? Cela va me permettre d'écrire mes 2fics en même temps comme ça. Celle-ci devrait faire entre 6 a 10 chapitres... Ouais, c'est vague, j'ai des petites choses à faire, mais parfois mes doigts font leur vies alors bon... Je sais pas trop quoi.**

**Donc pas essentiel d'avoir lu "Tel est prit qui croyait prendre." J'espère que cela sera aussi bien par contre. Après tout ses messages, j'ai un peu paniqué, je voulais pas faire de conneries. Merci en tout cas. Cela m'a vraiment toucher et donner confiance en mes petits doigts. Grâce à vos encouragements vous avez ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous êtes content(e)s? J'ai même essayer de glisser quelques petites dédicaces à certains. (enfin j'ai essayer...). Bref. J'espère que mon Steve aura toujours votre approbation.**

**Chapitre corrigé par Callistontheweb ( elle est magnifique, non? Car croyez moi sans correction sa picote les yeux XD) **

**!Attention très explicite! ****Continuons sur le chemin de la dépravation, non?**

**Bisounours tout plein. Et me faite pas brûler sur le bûcher du Stony si cela vous plait pas s'il vous plait...**

« Jarvis, que fait le Captain ? », demanda Tony en attendant que l'ascenseur descende enfin.

Comment avait-il pu construire un truc aussi lent ? Bordel, il avait envie de rejoindre Steve maintenant. Tout de suite. Immédiatement. Et dire qu'hier, ils avaient… Non, Steve, s'était outrageusement jeté sur lui, pour un véritable viol en règle dans sa propre cuisine.

Bon, d'accord, il pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur lui, suite à un concours de circonstance. Comme quoi, quelques bleus, un peu de crème pour les effacer, une curiosité scientifique pour des fesses et du sérum, et vous obtenez la meilleur baise de votre vie. Si ça, ce n'était pas fantastique. Alors oui, Tony s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Ou plutôt s'était fait avoir tout court, pris à son propre jeu et par un Captain America incapable de s'arrêter. Non, franchement qui pouvait ne serait-ce qu'oser imaginer que Steve Rogers, Captain America, alias le petit chéri de l'Amérique, connu pour sa timidité et sa pudeur, serait en fait, une fois lancé, un boulimique de sexe ? Ok, c'était dû au sérum qui –soi-disant - augmentait aussitôt l'excitation sexuelle, et fournissait au soldat une endurance folle. Sérieux, ils l'avaient fait quoi ? Cinq ? Six fois? Merde, Tony n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Jamais pensé que Steve, qu'il avait hâte de découvrir rougissant et gêné entre ses bras et sous ses doigts, le prendrait à même le sol, ou sur le plan de travail, ou contre le frigo, ou encore…

Tony secoua la tête, ce n'était pas la peine de fantasmer sur leur soirée d'hier. Aussi fantastique qu'elle avait pu être. Il avait une revanche à prendre, puisque, même s'il avait pris son pied comme jamais, il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Non. Il voulait encore voir ses petites fesses si fermes, si douces, et pouvoir se glisser en elles. Alors soldat ou pas, homme surentraîné et gavé de sérum ou pas, Tony aurait ce qu'il voulait.

« Il est en train d'essayer quelque chose sur sa moto, monsieur… », indiqua enfin Jarvis.

Tony éclata aussitôt de rire. Vu le ton qu'utilisait Jarvis, et son amour commun pour les machines, Steve devait ENCORE massacrer sa moto. Franchement, le capitaine savait faire beaucoup de choses, comme être un meneur digne de ce nom, un combattant hors pair, un bon stratège, un dessinateur plutôt bon voire talentueux, et également un putain de bon coup, ça Tony pouvait en attester, tout comme ses reins toujours en compote. Mais s'il était bien une chose que Steve n'était pas, c'était mécanicien. Oh bien sûr, il lui arrivait de changer quelques petits trucs sur sa moto chérie, mais Steve touchait toujours ce qu'il ne fallait pas et avec bien trop de force. Il savait certes utiliser ses doigts, mais pas dans un moteur. Et Jarvis détestait qu'on manipule avec autant de désinvolture une machine. Il faisait uniquement exception pour son créateur.

« T'inquiète pas Jarvis », déclara Tony, alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait enfin. « Je vais sauver la belle, je suis un héros. »

_Et je vais me faire le méchant…_

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le garage, et Tony s'y engouffra aussitôt, passant devant les voitures les plus luxueuses sans un seul regard, pour aller tout au fond. Il s'arrêta devant la dernière voiture, pour contempler le soldat à genoux devant le moteur de sa moto, qui, il fallait l'avouer, était une vraie merveille. Même d'ici, Tony grinça des dents en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'occuper de ça », soupira-t-il en croisant les bras, mécontent.

Il tenta de ne pas sourire en voyant Steve sursauter presque violemment, pour se retourner vers lui, en laissant tomber la clé à molette dans un bruit métallique.

« Tony », s'écria-t-il avec un réel soulagement, avant de se reprendre aussitôt et de détourner la tête. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien… »

Le visage de Steve était terriblement intéressant, un savant mélange de soulagement, de gêne et de tristesse. Cela fit sourire Tony qui prit légèrement appui sur la Ferrari près de lui, comme pour mieux le contempler.

« Non, sérieux, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais être cassé en mille morceaux ? Oh Cap' franchement. Je suis Iron Man. »

Il observa les lèvres pleines du blonds se pincer, visiblement vexé, avant qu'il ne se détourne à nouveau vers la moto.

« C'est sûr que ta langue va bien en tout cas », grommela-t-il en remettant les mains dans le moteur.

« Pourtant tu l'as divinement bien maltraitée hier… »

Steve se tourna brusquement vers lui, choqué, avant de commencer à rougir, ne s'attendant pas à une telle répartie.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », s'empressa-t-il de dire pour se faire comprendre. « Je… Je ne pensais pas que cela irait si loin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Oh pitié Steve. Tu ne m'as pas violé, je pensais que tu avais remarqué que j'étais consentant. Quoique tu voudrais peut-être essayer ce genre de chose ? C'est vrai que là c'est moi qui t'ait forcé la main alors… »

« Tu ne m'as absolument pas forcé », le coupa aussitôt le soldat avec fermeté en se tournant vers lui, offusqué, avant de voir le sourire victorieux de Tony.

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'était fait avoir, en avouant qu'il n'avait pas été contre. Pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il avait aimé pendant qu'il y était.

« Abruti », grimaça le soldat, avant de se détourner pour de bon, décidé à ne pas se donner en spectacle devant l'ingénieur.

Il sentit Tony bouger, mais fut surpris de sortir un souffle dans son cou, puis deux mains surgirent dans son champ de vision pour pousser les siennes.

« Si tu veux changer le filtre, laisse-moi faire », murmura une voix rauque à son oreille.

Le soldat ferma les yeux, sentant le torse de l'ingénieur dans son dos, dans un effleurement léger. Le doux bourdonnement de l'ark qu'il avait appris à savourer de sa langue et de ses doigts, semblait si près qu'il frissonna dangereusement en fermant les yeux pour essayer de garder son calme. Son corps semblait se souvenir encore mieux que lui de leur nuit d'ébats, ce sale traître.

« Il faut que tu sois plus doux avec ton bébé », continua Tony, son souffle venant chatouiller sa joue et son cou. « Ta moto est une véritable pièce de collection. C'est un sacrilège. Tu es pourtant habile de tes doigts… J'en ai eu la preuve. »

Steve dût utiliser tout son self control pour contenir le frisson de plaisir qu'il sentait trembler dans son ventre, en prenant une petite respiration. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, regardant les doigts étrangement fins de Tony jouer avec les valves et les boulons avec dextérité. Et dire qu'hier ces même doigts couraient dans ses cheveux. Une des mains disparut une seconde, pour prendre la pièce à changer avant de revenir. Il sentit l'ark toucher son dos, le faisant presque trembler. Il dût se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, de se retourner et de… Non, il ne devait même pas y penser. Se concentrer sur sa respiration, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'excitation serait encore plus forte après. Il pensait qu'une fois assouvie, les choses redeviendraient comme avant. Apparemment il s'était trompé, son corps semblait décidé à répondre à celui du génie avec une facilité et une sensibilité déconcertantes.

« Voilà, cela devrait aller comme ça », déclara Tony en retirant ses mains.

Steve les suivit du regard, et recula presque brutalement en les voyant plonger entre ses cuisses, butant contre Tony qui pouffa de rire, prenant simplement le chiffon au sol pour s'essuyer les mains.

« Nerveux, soldat ? » ricana-t-il à son oreille, se frottant un instant contre lui.

Steve allait s'appuyer d'avantage contre lui, ressentant la pulsation magnétique dans tout son corps comme un agréablement ronronnement mais Tony jeta le chiffon sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Le soldat dût se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et l'enlacer, serrant fermement la clé en métal près de lui pour s'ancrer dans réalité et non dans son fantasme. Pourtant, lorsqu'une main se posa dans ses cheveux, il pencha aussitôt la tête vers Tony, profitant de la caresse, savourant les doigts qu'il venait d'admirer, qui tiraient maintenant délicatement quelques-unes de ses mèches. Il était sûr que s'il avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné de bien-être. C'était à la fois agréable et terriblement sensuel.

« Tu ne m'as ni blessé, ni forcé, Steve », murmura Tony d'une voix étrangement douce. « Si je ne l'avais pas vraiment voulu, crois-moi, tu l'aurais senti passer. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ou honteux. Tu ne m'as pas blessé. À vrai dire… »

Une langue passa soudainement sur son oreille, faisant gémir piteusement le soldat trop surpris pour se retenir.

« J'ai vraiment aimé Steve et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, on recommencerait », susurra chaudement Tony. « Mais j'aurai ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir, ces adorables fesses. Je compte bien les dévorer. »

La langue revint une seconde sur son lobe, alors que la main descendait sur la nuque du soldat, dans une caresse légère. Cette fois se fut un grognement qui sortit de la gorge de Steve, clairement excité, le corps frissonnant. Mais Tony s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était collé à lui. Steve se retourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas le soudain changement et vit l'ingénieur remonter le garage.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui soldat. Notre docteur a besoin de mon génie. Pense à moi pendant ta douche froide », déclara-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main sans se retourner.

Tony se retint de ricaner une fois dans l'ascenseur, fier de lui. Il avait hâte de voir la tête déconfite de Steve sur la caméra de surveillance de Jarvis. Il était parfaitement conscient de la bosse dans le jean du capitaine lorsqu'il était parti. Oui, il était machiavélique, mais il avait une revanche à prendre. Et Tony voulait prendre son temps, savourer. Maintenant il savait, alors ils jouaient à arme égale, et jamais Tony ne perdait à ce jeu. C'était un spécialiste. Et il avait une curiosité scientifique à assouvir. Il se tortilla un instant, pour faire passer sa propre excitation. Rien que de penser à profiter du soldat, à toucher ses fesses, et il se sentait durcir immédiatement.

« Jarvis, commande-moi une pizza. Je la veux dans 10 minutes au laboratoire. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Oui, il allait écouter Bruce lui parler de ses analyses sur Doom pendant dix minutes, mangerait sa pizza en cinq minutes, dirait au docteur ce qu'il en pensait, et irait enfin tester sa petite révolution sur son armure. Son ventre grogna férocement, signe qu'il était plus que ravi de ce plan. Oui, c'était parfait. Prendre l'air lui ferait du bien, et il laisserait ainsi le soldat macérer un peu dans son jus. Il n'avait aucun doute. Il aurait Captain America. Et ils allaient adorer ça tous les deux, il en était sûr et certain. Un tout nouveau monde était en train de s'ouvrir à eux. Un monde fantastique.

**oOo.**

Quatre jours que Tony s'amusait comme un petit fou. Quatre jours à asticoter Monsieur Pureté. Oui, parce que, en dépit de tout ce que Steve lui avait fait, il était toujours gêné et mesuré lorsque Tony le touchait. Toujours par inadvertance, bien sûr. L'effleurer, le frôler, glisser une main par ici, par là. C'était presque un ravissement de chaque instant, contempler le capitaine se crisper, essayant de rester indifférent, ou alors lui jetant un regard noir, ou même essayant de le repousser discrètement lorsque que le contact se prolongeait.

C'était si facile pour Tony. Il se rappelait de ce petit déjeuner qu'il avait partagé avec Steve, mais aussi avec Bruce et Clint. Tony avait débarqué dans la cuisine avec un cri enthousiaste, les faisant tous sursauter, encore tous un peu endormis. Lui n'avait même pas dormi, ayant passé la nuit dans son laboratoire, et pourtant il était en pleine forme, mais il avait eu faim avant de se décider enfin à aller dormir. Alors quand Jarvis lui avait dit qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans la cuisine, un sourire presque machiavélique s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne fonde littéralement sur eux. Il s'était installé sur un tabouret à côté du soldat, parlant de tout et de rien comme il en avait l'habitude, prenant soin de ne pas jeter un seul regard au soldat. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il se baissait pour prendre quelque chose sur la table, il s'appuyait sur la cuisse de Steve. Lorsqu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans le frigo, il faisait le grand tour, tapotant l'épaule du capitaine pour approuver ses propos, effleurant discrètement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il était fascinant de le voir plonger aussitôt dans son café. Oui, Tony s'amusait véritablement comme un petit fou.

Et là, en cet instant, il essayait clairement de mater le capitaine, dans le costume d'apparat qui l'avait rendu si célèbre, ses fesses parfaitement bien mises en valeur par le tissu. C'en était presque indécent. Et dire que tout le monde pouvait voir ça. Tony soupira un instant en plein vol, avant de sentir un choc au niveau de son ventre.

« Vous avez été touché monsieur. »

« Merci Jarvis, je n'avais pas senti la douleur... »

Voilà ce qui arrivait, lorsqu'en plein champ de bataille contre des robots, on laissait son regard s'égarer. En même temps, qui pourrait lui en vouloir, alors qu'un Captain America, en costume et bouclier, semblait presque danser en combattant. Bordel, Tony avait envie de toucher ce corps, mais un nouveau coup l'atteignit en plein visage, alors qu'il venait d'atterrir sur un toit.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! », s'écria l'ingénieur, avant de donner un violent coup au robot, et de le labourer de coups de pied une fois au sol. « Je suis occupé là ! »

« Monsieur, peut-être devriez-vous vous concentrer d'avantage sur le combat », conseilla Jarvis. « Les fesses du Capitaine seront encore là quand tout sera fini.»

« Jarvis, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. », soupira Tony en revenant au soldat en contrebas.

Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Ce n'étaient que des petits robots de pacotille qui ressemblaient à une insulte, pour les Avengers d'abord, tant ils étaient faciles à combattre, et pour Doom lui-même. Alors oui, il allait continuer à regarder le capitaine qui était maintenant encerclé et se battait comme un beau diable. Il fronça pourtant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un robot érafler le flanc gauche de Steve qui lui mit aussitôt son bouclier en pleine tête. Mais Iron Man avait déjà sauté, et en une seconde et quelques petits projectiles bien placés, tous les robots furent au sol. Tony prit juste le temps de regarder qu'aucun de leur collègues n'étaient près d'eux, pour s'avancer. Clint les verrait sûrement, mais franchement qui pouvait échapper à l'œil perçant d'Œil-de-Faucon… Cela n'affola même pas l'ingénieur qui plaqua presque brutalement ses mains contre le fessier du soldat qui sursauta de surprise. Tony savoura enfin le fait d'être plus costaud et plus fort grâce à son armure, et ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête vers le cou, regrettant de ne pas sentir l'odeur de son amant.

« À quoi tu joues ?! », s'affola Steve en essayant de se dégager, effrayé à l'idée de se faire surprendre, mais un bras le maintenait contre Tony.

« C'est ta faute. Tu me distraies. », ricana Tony en continuant de palper une fesse.

« Arrête ça ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai coupé ton micro, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. »

« Là n'est pas la question. On est… »

« J'ai envie de toi », coupa Tony en ouvrant son casque, pour contempler directement les joues légèrement colorées, avant que Steve ne se tourne vers lui, laissant son corps plaqué au sien.

« Ce n'est pas le moment », répéta-t-il sans pourtant bouger.

Tony prit un air mauvais, alors que son réacteur se collait contre l'étoile du costume du Capitaine dans un geste étrangement érotique.

« Je suis un mauvais garçon Steve. Tu le sais. »

Le soldat ne rougit pas d'avantage, se mordant juste délicieusement la lèvre et voulut ajouter quelque chose mais un mouvement derrière Tony attira son attention. La seconde d'après, il était passé sous le bras de l'homme de fer, attrapant au passage le bouclier qu'il avait abandonné au sol, pour le lancer sur le robot qui allait blesser Tony.

« On est ici pour travailler Iron Man », déclara-t-il sérieusement en se redressant.

Tony eut un sourire amusé en remettant son casque.

« Cela veut dire que tu m'autorises à te plaquer contre un mur et te prendre dès que j'en ai envie si on n'est pas en mission ? »

« Ne soit pas vulgaire », soupira Steve en détournant la tête. « Et je pourrais te blesser. »

« Tu sais très bien que non. »

Tony croisa les bras, mécontent que la conversation ne tourne pas comme il le désirait.

« Tu te cherches juste des excuses », reprit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Et je sais parfaitement que tu en as envie. J'ai parfaitement vu comment tu réagissais quand je te touche. Il n'y a pas une seconde, je suis sûr que tu commençais à bander. »

Cette fois Steve rougit pour de vrai.

« C'est le sérum » hésita-t-il. « Et qu'importe, on a un travail à finir. Et je ne vais pas te sauver à chaque fois.»

Tony vola jusqu'à lui, passant à nouveau un bras autour de la taille du capitaine, avec un sourire mutin que le soldat ne pouvait pas voir, caché sous le casque.

« Pourtant tu adorerais couvrir mes arrières, n'est-ce pas ? Tu adorerais recommencer, couvrir mon corps du tien, sentir notre chaleur, peau contre peau… »

Un faible grognement, proche du gémissement, confirma les propos de Tony qui continua en glissant sa main sur une des cuisses, savourant les muscles tendus.

« Mais la prochaine fois, cela ne se passera pas comme ça, Capitaine. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'allongerais et qui te ferais jouir comme jamais pour entendre encore ta voix vibrante de plaisir. Et seulement après tu pourras de nouveau espérer profiter de mon corps. Pas avant, Steve. »

Steve avait maintenant la respiration sifflante, essayant par tous les moyens de repousser son excitation, mais, incapable de résister aux mots de l'ingénieur, il ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler qu'ils avaient un travail à terminer, qu'ils étaient en pleine mission, qu'ils devaient sauver des gens, mais les mots de Tony trouvaient écho dans les méandres de son corps. Évidemment qu'il avait encore envie de le toucher, évidemment qu'il voulait encore goûter sa peau. Mais il n'avait pas envie de céder. Pas envie de prendre le risque de blesser de Tony. Pas envie de créer quelque chose qui n'aurait sûrement pas la même importance pour lui que pour l'ingénieur.

Mais son corps, son foutu corps, semblait tellement d'accord avec tous les mots qui sortait de cette bouche beaucoup trop tentante. C'était tellement dur de lutter, tellement épuisant.

Un choc violent les fit soudainement se coucher en avant. Tony s'empressa aussitôt de couvrir le capitaine de son armure, avant de tourner vers leur agresseur, un robot un peu plus gros que les autres. Il leva aussitôt la main et tira avec son propulseur, détruisant tout le haut. Le robot leva une nouvelle fois son arme, mais une flèche se planta dedans, le faisant aussitôt exploser.

« À quoi vous jouez ?! », s'agaça Clint sur un des toits, son arc à la main. « On a besoin de vous sur la 33ème rue. »

L'archer n'attendit pas la réponse et fila aussitôt. Steve repoussa presque violemment Tony pour se redresser et aller récupérer son bouclier, plus qu'énervé. Voilà exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter. Il entendit Tony se lever à son tour, mais ne lui accorda aucun regard, voulut courir mais le bruit des propulseurs l'arrêta, du moins il essaya de s'en convaincre. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les mots de Tony, se dit-il, avant que l'Iron Man ne décolle.

_« Je ne joue pas. »_

**oOo.**

Tony jeta soudainement son tournevis sur la table de son atelier, avant de croiser férocement les bras, pour éviter de lancer autre chose. Dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme. Se faire remonter les bretelles par Fury passait, que Clint se foute de sa gueule car il s'était fait battre par un petit robot, pouvait encore à la limite passer car il pouvait répondre. Mais ce qui ne passait pas, ce qui le mettait dans une telle rage, c'était que Steve l'avait complètement ignoré depuis leur échange. Pas un signe, pas un regard, pas une attention, pas même une remarque cinglante. Rien. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez insupportable, il était Anthony Edward Stark merde !, mais que cela vienne de Steve Rogers lui donnait envie de l'attraper par le col, de le secouer avec quelques bonnes paires de baffes et de lui hurler au visage.

Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Parce que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de dire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre fin à ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Peu importe comment on pouvait qualifier ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Et qu'il voulait vraiment assouvir sa foutue curiosité scientifique. Putain…

Ok, même maintenant dans sa tête cela résonnait comme un mensonge, ou comme une foutue excuse. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, il ne se voilait pas toujours la face. Ce n'était pas qu'une curiosité scientifique. Il voulait simplement passer du temps avec Steve. Il voulait profiter du corps de Steve. Tony était du genre passionné, et aux tendances obsessionnelles, il le savait. Et Steve commençait à devenir sa nouvelle obsession. Il pensait à lui le matin, le midi, le soir, la nuit… Il le regardait souvent sur les caméras de surveillance, analysant ses gestes, prenant des captures d'écran juste pour les fixer pendant qu'il travaillait.

Oui et maintenant Steve l'ignorait. Complètement. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du ramener le sexe sur le tapis ? Alors quoi ? Il aurait dû parler du beau temps ? Des robots de Doom ? Il se débrouillait mieux quand il était encore au collège...

« Jarvis, montre-moi le capitaine », grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son tabouret pour prendre son light pad.

Aussitôt l'image apparut sur la tablette et Tony pinça les lèvres en voyant Steve dans sa chambre, installé à même le sol, appuyé contre son lit, occupé à dessiner sur son carnet. Il venait sûrement de prendre une douche au vu de ses cheveux encore humides. Bénie soit la HD. Il pouvait même zoomer s'il le désirait. Il allait d'ailleurs le faire pour voir ce que gribouillait le soldat quand celui-ci referma rageusement son carnet pour le jeter à l'aveuglette sur les draps derrière lui, de même que son crayon, et se vautra au sol, pressant ses mains sur son visage en gémissant. L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas avant que son prénom passe les lèvres charnues de Steve.

Il sourit, et le regarda simplement respirer pendant de longues minutes, ses yeux analysant chacun de ses membres, comme s'il regardait une œuvre d'art. Mais Steve soupira encore, un long et profond soupir, avant de découvrir son visage.

« Je te déteste », grogna-t-il en glissant une main sur son torse.

Tony fronça les sourcils, et se sentit étrangement blessé, comme un très mauvais pincement au niveau de son réacteur. Il n'aimait pas ces mots, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Et il n'aimait pas cet air, ce mélange de tristesse, de rage, et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Par contre, il comprit parfaitement quand une main se glissa sous le tee-shirt, caressant rapidement le torse avant de se glisser dans le jean avec un soupir de soulagement. L'ingénieur haussa un sourcil, restant figé un instant. Non, Steve était-il vraiment en train de se caresser devant lui ? Enfin presque devant lui…

« Monsieur, peut-être devriez-vous couper la vi- »

« Tu touches à cette vidéo, Jarvis, je ne prends même pas la peine de te démonter mais je prends directement une masse pour briser chacun de tes composants, puces et câbles », déclara Tony sans quitter une seconde la tablette des yeux.

Cela sembla suffire à l'IA, qui se tut aussitôt, sachant parfaitement que son créateur pouvait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Tony lui, se contenta de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'écran, regardant le soldat rejeter la tête en arrière, le pantalon plus largement ouvert pour laisser sortir sa virilité fièrement dressée. Ladite virilité fut recouverte par sa main, et il entama de rapides mouvements.

La respiration de Tony se fit laborieuse, alors qu'il commençait à onduler du bassin, mal à l'aise dans son propre jean. Beaucoup trop serré. Merde, il savait que ce n'était pas bien, il savait qu'il devrait arrêter de regarder, qu'il était vraiment un enfoiré de première. Mais ses lèvres se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que ses mains se pressaient sur son pantalon. Son regard suivait le cou qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, pour descendre sur le torse qui laissait voir les tétons pointés qu'il avait envie de mordre, puis sur la main s'activant de haut en bas dans une cadence effrénée, puis les cuisses sur lesquelles il aurait aimé être pour sentir leur chaleur se propager. Il ne devait pas… Il le savait. Il…

« Tony », chuchota Steve, les yeux fermés, alangui, presque complètement allongé au sol.

La seconde d'après, la main de l'ingénieur dégrafait tous ses boutons pour saisir à son tour son propre sexe et caler ses mouvements sur ce qu'il voyait. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher, il voulait goûter sa peau, sentir son odeur, ses muscles puissants. Il voulait poser ses mains sur ce ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, relever ce tee-shirt, admirer la peau blanche, parcourir de la langue chaque recoin, chaque endroit, se mouvoir contre lui. L'autre main de Steve remonta doucement sur son corps, avant de passer dans ses cheveux comme Tony l'avait fait pour l'attirer dans un baiser lors de leur étreinte.

« Steve », gémit l'ingénieur, incapable de se calmer, sa main accélérant à tel point que cela en devenait douloureux.

Mais pas une seconde il ne pensa à arrêter. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il en avait besoin. Cela semblait presque vital pour lui. Il eut de la peine à reprendre son souffle alors que Steve continuait à répéter son nom, commençant à se tortiller sensuellement, ses muscles bougeant doucement sous le teeshirt. Tony se sentait proche de l'orgasme, mais se contenta de ralentir légèrement, mordant douloureusement sa lèvre pour se retenir. Mais la voix chaude de Steve était une véritable torture, qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler vif. Brûler d'envie, de plaisir.

Steve se tendit soudainement, s'arquant pour se libérer dans sa main, gémissant le nom de Tony comme si cela allait le délivrer. Tony le suivit aussitôt, laissant son visage retomber sur la table, étouffant le son dans sa gorge. Incapable de quitter Steve du regard, il tourna le visage vers la tablette, pour voir le soldat dans le même état que lui, c'est-à-dire, essoufflé, les joues légèrement rouges, les cheveux délicieusement décoiffés. Le soldat porta sa main salie devant ses yeux, avant de fermer douloureusement les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Steve, je vais m'occuper de toi », murmura Tony en passant un doigt sur le visage de Steve comme s'il pouvait le caresser réellement.

Il le regarda se lever pour aller probablement prendre une douche, sûrement pour calmer ses prochaines ardeurs, et Tony éteignit la tablette, restant dans la même position, appuyé sur la table, la main entourant toujours son sexe recouverte de ses propres fluides, incapable de bouger. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux, pour essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Oui Steve commençait à devenir sa nouvelle obsession. Plus qu'une simple curiosité scientifique. Plus qu'une simple envie de chair. Et il se rendit compte que, pendant un instant, son comportement n'était pas normal, pas approprié, mais il balaya rapidement ses pensées. C'était la faute de Steve. Juste de sa faute. Il voulait simplement retrouver l'étrange sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui, pendant leurs ébats. La sécurité, la chaleur, l'envie d'être juste lui. Pas de performance, pas de supériorité. Juste de l'abandon. Juste un corps. Steve n'attendait rien de lui, comme lui n'attendait rien. Juste deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Une tendresse étrange, une passion dévorante, et un plaisir sans borne.

_Je vais t'attraper Steve… Et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper._

**Alors? Content(e)s? Vous allez me faire brûler sur le bûcher du Stony? Une petite Reviews? Un mot? **_  
_

**Bisounours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Voici la suite de cette petite fic. J'ai eut moins de retour sur le chapitre 1 que sur l'OS alors je me demandais si sa vous plaisait vraiment. J'espère que ma suite vous déçoit pas? Si? Non?**

**Je devais poster la suite de mon autre fic mais comme je ne suis pas encore au top, j'envoie celui là.**

**Merci encore a Collistontheweb qui a corrigé et qui m'aide vraiment, avec de bons conseils. Merci tout plein à elle.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Tony avait soigneusement évité leur célèbre capitaine depuis deux jours. À vrai dire, il avait évité tout le monde depuis l'incident de la caméra. Il s'était enfermé à double tour dans son atelier, refusant que quiconque y entre, même Bruce. Il avait dormi quelques heures sur le canapé défoncé placé dans un coin, avait travaillé sur des projets délaissés depuis trop longtemps. Et il avait ordonné à Jarvis de suivre le capitaine et de mettre la vidéo sur son pad.

Il travaillait parfois des heures sans le regarder, se forçant à détourner les yeux quand il allait sous la douche ou se déshabillait cette fois. Mais il passait des heures à le regarder s'entraîner, écouter de la musique, dessiner ou même lire. Il imaginait parfois la tête de Steve posée sur ses cuisses, le capitaine lisant pendant qu'il lui caresserait les cheveux, tout en travaillant sur son pad, se détendant grâce à sa chaleur. Il passait ensuite des heures à s'énerver, vociférant comme un dément, jetant ses outils partout, se trouvant tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Et ne voulait pas le comprendre. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Steve. Pour une raison inconnue et étrange. Un besoin anormal et viscéral.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il tentait de donner de l'espace à Steve, puisque cela semblait être ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois depuis le combat. C'était donc ce qu'il en avait déduit. Et il ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Du moins, essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Il ne savait même plus lui-même. Il bataillait sur un circuit imprimé, tout en regardant le capitaine qui s'acharnait depuis presque deux heures sur un sac de frappe renforcé. Lorsqu'il rata quatre fois d'affilée sa soudure, il abandonna purement et simplement son fer à souder et se leva. Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux, grognant en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient sales, avant de frotter son tee-shirt Black Sabbath, pour le nettoyer avant de soupirer, se trouvant encore plus stupide. Ni une, ni deux, il fonça aussitôt dans le gymnase, pestant toujours contre ce foutu ascenseur trop lent, et il pensa une seconde à installer une rampe de pompier pour descendre plus rapidement. Il ricana un instant, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent enfin sur le grand complexe sportif. Il contourna le ring, entendant déjà les coups et s'approcha encore, toujours dans le dos du soldat. Il s'adossa contre un pilier, croisant les bras.

D'ici, il avait un point de vue parfait pour admirer Steve sans que ce dernier ne le voie. Il le contempla des pieds à la tête, admirant la courbure des muscles, le corps tressautant sous le choc des coups des poings. La sueur recouvrant sa peau lui donnait presque un halo lumineux. Oui, Steve était une créature magnifique. Parfaite même.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas moi que tu imagines à la place de ce pauvre sac », déclara-t-il soudainement.

Le soldat s'arrêta aussitôt, prenant un instant le sac entre ses mains, s'y appuyant plusieurs secondes pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se redresser et de commencer à enlever les bandes qui entouraient ses doigts sans se retourner.

« Toujours vivant ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. »

Steve se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, alors que Tony s'approchait enfin, les mains dans les poches.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas mangé », le réprimanda Steve en l'observant rapidement pour s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé.

« Fais-moi manger et je mangerai », souffla naturellement Tony avec un sourire.

« Tony… »

Le sourire s'agrandit, alors que l'ingénieur s'avançait encore d'un pas, pour finalement poser sa main sur le haut de son ventre, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Oui, il avait besoin de le toucher. De s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et plus derrière un écran. Mais sa main n'alla pas plus loin, se contentant de suivre le rythme de chaque respiration.

« À quoi joues-tu encore ? », soupira le soldat sans bouger non plus.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne joue pas », susurra-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

Ils étaient maintenant presque collés l'un à l'autre, sans réellement se toucher pour autant. Tony laissa une nouvelle fois son regard couler sur le corps en face de lui, avec un sourire.

« Et puisqu'il faut visiblement que je me répète, ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais. »

Steve voulut aussitôt reculer d'un pas, mais Tony, ayant anticipé le geste, agrippa fermement le vêtement sous ses doigts.

« Ne fuis pas, Steve. »

« Je ne fuis pas », grogna celui-ci avec une grimace. « Je ne sais juste pas comment réagir face à toi. »

« Quel délicieux aveu, soldat. Et il me semble bien que tu n'étais pas indifférent à nos petits moments passés ensemble, je me trompe ? »

Steve le contempla un long moment, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais hocha simplement la tête.

« Et tu t'en es servi contre moi après », finit-il par lâcher.

« Je sens du reproche dans ta voix, Steve. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… je t'ai à peine effleuré, et à des endroits tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocents. Si après tu as fait d'autres rêves de nous, je ne peux rien y faire…»

Sa main jaillit tellement vite que Tony ne put se dérober, et sa nuque fut rapidement capturée par la grande main du capitaine, dont les lèvres pincées trahissaient l'agacement.

« Arrête de tout prendre avec désinvolture. C'est terriblement agaçant. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu préférais que je t'offre des chocolats et des fleurs ? », railla aussitôt l'ingénieur en essayant de se dégager.

« Arrête tes idioties. Je ne suis pas une femme. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, laissant soudainement sa main s'égarer sur les pectoraux.

« Vraiment, je n'avais pas encore remarqué », se moqua-t-il ouvertement, sentant la prise sur sa nuque se raffermir.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire Tony… »

Oui, Tony essayait de le provoquer, de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il craque de nouveau. Pour qu'il accepte un contact plus prolongé. Pour que Tony puisse enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il tremblait déjà d'excitation à être si près du Capitaine. Imaginant déjà la suite, il avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais il voulait que ce soit Steve qui initie le contact, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se rétracter ensuite. Il fallait que Steve le veuille lui aussi.

« Et je suis sûr que cela marche. »

À peine Tony avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il était brusquement capturé dans une puissance étreinte et qu'une bouche s'écrasait contre la sienne. L'ingénieur, n'hésitant pas une seconde, se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, grognant en sentant la chaleur se répandre jusque dans son réacteur ark. Il prit un malin plaisir à ravager la bouche de Steve qui le lui rendit au centuple. C'était comme s'ils respiraient pour la première fois en deux jours. Le baiser aux allures de bataille finit par s'apaiser, et Steve se recula pour poser son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux, le souffle coupé.

« Je suppose que c'était pour sceller notre accord », susurra Tony en se frottant contre lui sans équivoque. « Tu es à moi Steve… »

« Je ne suis pas un objet », grogna le soldat sans pour autant bouger. « Et encore moins un jouet. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais je vais te faire gémir comme jamais, cher Captain America. »

Il sentit Steve frissonner, les yeux toujours clos, presque abandonné contre Tony. L'ingénieur sourit, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il fut récompensé par un magnifique geignement, alors que Steve penchait la tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou. Tony sauta presque dessus, le mordillant légèrement, avant de passer sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille, ou il s'arrêta une seconde.

« Juste une question d'ordre pratique. Le froid ralentit bien ta libido ? », murmura-t-il doucement.

Steve fronça aussitôt les sourcils, trouvant cette question déplacée et étrange.

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

Parce que Tony l'avait constaté de ses yeux grâce aux caméras.

« C'est courant chez les humains. Viens, j'ai une idée », déclara-t-il rapidement en lui prenant la main, mais Steve ne bougea pas. « Steve, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne pourrais même pas si je le voulais. Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas mon armure.»

Mais le froncement de sourcils de Steve inquiéta l'ingénieur.

« Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça Tony ? »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incompréhension, et il faillit rire avant de réaliser que cela semblait réellement important pour son amant.

« Parce que j'en ai envie. »

« Et tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Et tu sais que j'aime vivre dangereusement. »

Steve sembla hésiter un long moment encore sur quelque chose que Tony ne semblait pas savoir, avant de finalement se détendre et de se laisser faire. Mais Tony ne bougea pas avant de lui avoir donné un baiser réconfortant. Il l'entraîna ensuite une bonne fois pour toutes dans les vestiaires et plus précisément dans les douches. Il s'agissait de douches communes munies de cloisons de séparation pour accorder un minimum d'intimité. Tony attira Steve dans l'une d'elle, avant de le plaquer contre une des cloisons et de reprendre aussitôt sa bouche. Les mains du soldat se plaquèrent sur ses reins, se collant à lui avec un grognement sensuel, avant de relever son tee-shirt avec empressement.

« Je veux toucher ta peau », grogna-t-il.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de celle du leader des Avengers. Non, elle était à la fois plus rauque, plus chaude, presque caressante. Tony en frissonna, laissant son tee-shirt aux bons soins du capitaine, avant de le repousser contre la cloison. Il dût utiliser tout sa force pour le faire, Steve ne voulant pas lâcher la peau maintenant découverte. Le soldat finit pourtant par le faire, basculant le bassin en avant pour ne pas laisser filer Tony et continua de caresser du bout des doigts la peau offerte.

« C'est moi qui mène, soldat. Tu dois obéir à mes ordres », souffla Tony en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Steve, cajolant son ventre un moment, savourant sa chaleur, avant de le lui retirer le vêtement.

Il glissa aussitôt son nez contre la clavicule dévoilée, inspirant la forte odeur de transpiration. Il aurait dû trouver ça dégoûtant, mais ce n'était que l'odeur de Steve, en plus intense. Une odeur franche, forte, mais qui lui semblait tellement rassurante. L'ingénieur sentit des mains le parcourir, le caresser comme on le ferait pour un petit animal et, étonnamment, sous les grandes mains, il se sentit étrangement petit. Presque fragile. Mais bien. Tellement bien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon moelleux. Oui, c'était agréable, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ou plutôt, il en voulait plus. Tellement plus.

Tony arracha pratiquement le nœud du jogging avant de glisser ses mains à l'intérieur et d'agripper ses fesses pour se serrer contre lui, les faisant profondément gémir tous les deux lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, compressant délicieusement leurs verges tendues. Ils durent lâcher un instant leur lèvres pour pouvoir respirer. Incapable de s'en détacher, Tony continua pourtant à suçoter les lèvres face à lui, tout en savourant ce qu'il avait dans chaque main.

« C'est pas humain », bafouilla-t-il en ondulant du bassin.

Steve sourit sous le baiser, amusé.

« Serais-tu un Chitauri camouflé alors ? », demanda-t-il en le contemplant avec un air faussement surpris.

Tony mordit presque sauvagement la lèvre du capitaine qui gémit de douleur.

« Je suis beau comme un dieu, je ne ressemble pas du tout à ces créatures hideuses », s'écria l'ingénieur en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Ne me compare pas à **ça !** »

Steve se lécha la lèvre pour évaluer les dégâts, le regard tout aussi noir que celui de Tony.

« Tu m'as fait mal », grommela-t-il. « Et ce n'était qu'une simple blague ! »

L'ingénieur le défia du regard pendant de longues secondes, vexé, avant de finalement craquer en voyant la langue passer devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Il prit délicatement la peau fine et blessée dans sa bouche, la suçant avec tendresse pour faire passer la douleur.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu avais de l'humour. Mais franchement, me comparer à ça. Moi, Anthony Stark. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête? »

Il abandonna enfin les fesses de Steve pour remonter vers ses reins, les griffant légèrement, pour le faire se cambrer davantage.

« Tu as beaucoup trop d'ego… »

Tony préféra répondre par un sourire coquin, avant de se reculer pour tirer sur le jogging, beaucoup trop gênant pour l'instant. Il découvrit le sexe gonflé du capitaine, palpitant. Incertain, il se lécha les lèvres, avant de se dire qu'il avait déjà fait bien pire, bien plus dangereux et que ce n'était pas un sexe qui allait lui faire peur. Merde, il connaissait ça depuis tellement longtemps.

La seconde suivante, ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le carrelage, il retint une grimace de douleur, avant de se lécher une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

« Tony, attends », commença Steve en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter, mais Tony ne le laissa même pas finir, prit la verge tendue dans sa main, et passa aussitôt la langue dessus.

Le goût n'était certes pas la meilleure des choses qu'il connaisse mais le gémissement presque bestial de Steve fut la plus belle récompense qui soit. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa langue, avant de jeter un œil vers Steve et de se retenir de gémir à son tour. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, le corps arqué à tel point que seules ses épaules touchaient le bois, sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sa lèvre maltraitée par ses dents, gonflée. Il transpirait la sensualité et le plaisir. Il n'avait plus rien du gentil Steve qui commandait une équipe entière de super héros. Non, adieu le capitaine America. L'homme bien et réservé. Bonjour Steve Rogers. L'homme qui s'abandonnait au plaisir de la chair et semblait adorer ça. Et Dieu que Tony aimait être le seul à profiter de cela. C'était époustouflant.

Alors Tony ouvrit plus grand la bouche, y accueillant complètement la verge de Steve, avant d'entamer quelques va-et-vient. Non, il n'était pas totalement à l'aise, c'était vraiment étrange de faire ça. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il voulait le faire, réellement. Pour Steve. Pour voir ce que cela faisait. Alors il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'on lui avait fait des centaines de fois, pour essayer de le reproduire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Au vu de la respiration chaotique du soldat et des sons clairement indécents qu'il émettait, il devait se débrouiller pas trop mal. Il fallait juste penser à ne pas crisper la mâchoire et à serrer les lèvres, enfin à peu près. La grande main de Steve était appuyée contre son épaule comme s'il allait tomber, et cela devait sûrement être le cas. Tony lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le forcer à aller plus vite, mais pourtant la main commençait à lui faire mal. Steve serrait beaucoup trop fort, ayant sûrement oublié qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain, sans sérum et sans armure. Mais soudainement la main se glissa sous son aisselle, pour le repousser.

« Arrête, je ne vais plus tenir », murmura piteusement le soldat.

Tony se redressa avec un sourire taquin, mais vraiment heureux d'être arrêté. Cela aurait été trop pour lui d'un coup. Il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement pour ça. Non, par contre sa main remplaça sa bouche, et commença à le masturber rapidement.

« Vas-y alors, pour toi ce n'est pas un problème. Et cela te détendra pour la suite », susurra-t-il en venant cueillir les lèvres tentatrices, aspirant par ce geste le grognement d'extase que fit Steve en se libérant.

Tony posa une main sur le ventre qui se levait rapidement, pour l'obliger à s'appuyer un peu plus sur la cloison, alors qu'il continuait de butiner tranquillement ses lèvres, avalant le peu d'air que le capitaine arrivait à inspirer. L'ingénieur l'admira pendant de longues secondes, avant de lâcher son sexe. Il finit par revenir au sol, délaçant ses baskets pour les enlever et les jeter un peu plus loin, puis retira le jogging, s'essuyant la main dessus sans aucun remord. Le Capitaine se laissa étrangement faire, les yeux clos, la respiration normale, mais sans parvenir à revenir à la réalité. Tony sourit en le voyant plongé dans cette extase, avant d'embrasser le genou en face de lui, remontant doucement vers la cuisse, glissant un instant sa langue à l'intérieur.

« Tony », gronda sa victime dans un sursaut d'excitation.

L'ingénieur sourit, fier de son effet, remontant encore avec ses lèvres, frôlant l'entrejambe qui reprenait déjà des forces, avant de passer sur la hanche.

« Mon prénom semble être ton mot préféré en ce moment », ricana-t-il, déposant des baisers mouillés sur son bas ventre.

Un grondement lui répondit, ainsi qu'une main furieuse dans ses cheveux. Mais Steve ne fit que la passer sur sa tête, dans un geste appuyé, mais pas suffoquant pour autant. Tony se remit sur ses pieds pour continuer sa montée, faisant cascader sa langue sur les abdominaux avec délice. Captain America était bon. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et il en mangerait. Il mordilla d'ailleurs un téton durci, suscitant encore ce joli bruit, si doux à ses oreilles. Il termina sa remontée par le cou, puis arriva enfin aux lèvres qu'il embrassa avec la force du désespoir, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour de l'autre, agrippant son visage à deux mains pour le tirer à lui. Putain oui, il était bon, délicieux. Avec un goût d'interdit. Et de dépravation aussi.

« Tu es beau », murmura-t-il en rouvrant alors les yeux.

Steve se recula, étonné, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Mon corps a été créé en éprouvette, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. »

Oui, il savait que ce physique que Tony semblait tellement apprécier n'était pas le sien. Non, lui était chétif, maigrichon, à peine la moitié de l'ingénieur en fait. Et c'était ce qui gênait le plus Steve. Tony ne semblait vouloir que son corps. Il pouvait comprendre que certaines personnes aient besoin de ça, surtout au vu de ce que le sérum déclenchait en lui. Mais comprendre et accepter était deux choses différentes. La dernière fois avait été une surprise, une folie. Mais remettre ça, ce serait sûrement pire. Et lui n'était pas comme Tony, prendre du plaisir pour le plaisir, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait besoin de ressentir un attachement pour la personne, d'éprouver quelque chose, qu'il y ait un échange, et pas juste une peau contre une peau. C'était ça qu'il craignait en cédant à Tony. Qu'ils n'attendent pas la même chose l'un de l'autre.

« Non, ton corps a été amélioré dans une éprouvette », s'amusa Tony en effleurant les pectoraux du bout des doigts. « Ma langue a peut-être fourché. J'ai tellement de choses à dire. »

« Tu adores surtout entendre le son de ta voix, il me semble. »

« Oh, mais je crois que je commence à préférer la tienne. Tellement plus rauque quand tu es perdu dans le plaisir, tellement plus chaude, plus sensuelle. Bordel Steve, tu ferais mouiller toutes les femmes de la terre, rien qu'avec cette voix. »

« Tu es toujours obligé de dire des choses gênantes ? », bafouilla Steve en détournant le regard, mais Tony lui agrippa le menton pour le tourner vers lui.

« Je ne dis que la vérité, Monsieur Pureté. »

Il reprit sa bouche avec douceur, avant de se reculer, passant un bras autour de la taille de Steve pour l'amener vers lui. Il jeta à l'aveuglette ses chaussures, puis son jean et son boxer, sans quitter sa bouche.

« Tu pues », finit-il par déclarer dans un éclat de rire.

« J'ai fait du sport. Et toi aussi, tu pues », sourit le soldat, pas vexé pour un sou.

« Hé ! »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as aucune hygiène », continua Steve, avant de se prendre une tape sur les fesses avec une œillade moqueuse.

« Hé ! »

« Vengeance, tu n'as pas été gentil. _Je devais sévir_. Même si je ne suis pas Captain America. »

Steve éclata franchement de rire, faisant doucement tressaillir leur deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre. Tony déposa un chaste baiser sur sa mâchoire, avant de se pencher derrière le capitaine, pour ouvrir le robinet à l'aveuglette. Et l'eau tomba sur eux, beaucoup trop chaude.

« Putain, c'est encore Clint ça ! », s'agaça Tony, alors que Steve se retournait rapidement pour régler la température sur quelque chose de plus humain. « Je vais le bouffer ! »

Le soldat allait ricaner lorsque Tony vint se nicher contre son dos, caressant ses bras avant d'arriver à ses mains. Il l'obligea à les poser sur le mur carrelé en face d'eux.

« Les mains contre le mur soldat, les jambes écartées et on ne bouge plus », ordonna l'ingénieur, dans un autre rire.

« Tony… »

« Non, non Cap', tu étais d'accord. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, mais posa une main à plat sur le carrelage et l'autre sur le tuyau d'arrivée d'eau, baissant presque la tête, en signe de soumission. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, alors que Tony frottait son sexe contre les fesses fermes qui le faisaient tellement fantasmer. Steve grogna un peu plus, laissant l'eau couler sur sa nuque, avant de tendre rapidement la main pour faire encore baisser la température de l'eau vers quelque chose qui s'approchait du tiède. Mais Tony se recula aussitôt en poussant une exclamation. Il allait dire quelque chose, avant de se reprendre. Il avait emmené le capitaine dans les douches exprès pour ça. C'était plus facile de freiner ses ardeurs comme cela. Il leva pourtant le bras, et dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour changer l'orientation de la pomme de douche afin que l'eau ne tombe que sur le soldat.

« Tu as peut-être était un glaçon, mais moi j'adore la chaleur », souffla Tony en attrapant un flacon de gel douche, toujours collé à son dos.

« Je déteste le froid », avoua-t-il dans un murmure. « Surtout depuis…Que je suis devenu un glaçon. »

« Oh. »

Tony s'arrêta un instant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire mousser le gel douche à la lavande – Merci Bruce - et voulut se pencher pour augmenter la chaleur de l'eau, mais Steve l'arrêta au vol.

« Non, ça va. J'ai connu pire. »

La phrase laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Tony. Évidement qu'il avait connu pire. Il avait été congelé pendant 70 ans. Mais le bassin de Steve vint se frotter contre son sexe dressé, et beaucoup trop sensible pour qu'il résiste.

« Tony, s'il te plaît. »

Le soldat n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il venait de se libérer mais cela semblait seulement avoir décuplé ses pulsions. Et il ne pouvait pas les assouvir pour l'instant. Il avait donné son accord à Tony, et il le devait à Tony. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir forcé Tony la dernière fois, de s'être imposé à lui. Alors, il lui devait bien ça. Il devait essayer de réparer sa faute. Et il en avait envie aussi. Ce n'était pas un peu d'eau froide qui allait poser problème. Mais Tony devait faire quelque chose. Rester là, le sachant si près de lui, nu, était affreusement douloureux. Douloureux et frustrant.

Mais les mains calleuses de Tony se posèrent aussitôt sur ses épaules, commençant un doux massage, qui fit soupirer de bien-être le soldat. Tony s'appliqua ensuite à caresser chaque pore de sa peau, avec délicatesse, savonnant le corps athlétique et magnifique. Il analysa chaque détail, les quelques grains de beauté, les vagues cicatrices, la forme des muscles. Mais la respiration de Steve devenait de plus en plus laborieuse, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tony », finit-il par gronder, alors que Tony flattait l'arrière de ses cuisses.

« Quoi, mon adorable soldat ? », susurra Tony à son oreille, mordillant le lobe au passage.

Le capitaine se redressa légèrement, cherchant à tâtons derrière lui, pour attraper le poignet de Tony et venir le poser sur son entrejambe douloureux, avant de revenir dans sa position initiale. L'ingénieur comprit parfaitement le message, et commença aussitôt à le caresser. Tony ne se lassait pas de voir le corps puissant s'arquer sous les effleurements. C'était fascinant. Un véritable spectacle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Steve se libère encore une fois, sous le sourire satisfait de Tony, qui se cala contre son dos, regardant sa main pleine de fluide made in USA avec un sourire. Il attendit que Steve retrouve une respiration plus régulière, avant de la glisser entre ses fesses. Le soldat se contracta, fermant brusquement les yeux, mais ne fit pas mine de le repousser. Tony sourit, cajolant de son autre main sa hanche, avant de faire rentrer un doigt, aidé par le sperme de Steve. Le capitaine grogna aussitôt, mais Tony bougea doucement, avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Le soldat sembla s'y habituer plus vite que lui, détendu par ses deux orgasmes, alors un deuxième doigt suivit rapidement. Tony entendit quelque chose craquer mais, relevant la tête, il embrassa simplement l'épaule tendue.

« Tout va bien », susurra-t-il avec douceur pour l'apaiser.

Dès qu'il le put, il commença à bouger, cherchant la prostate qu'il trouva vite au vu du sursaut et de la respiration coupée du capitaine. Il sourit, satisfait d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur quelqu'un comme Captain America. Un seul mouvement et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il finit pourtant par froncer les sourcils, en le sentant sursauter beaucoup trop fortement, même de plaisir, même avec lui. Il remarqua enfin qu'il n'entendait plus ses geignements. C'était étrange. Bizarre même. Il ralentit les mouvements de ses doigts, se penchant au-dessus des larges épaules, pour regarder ses mains et se figea. La main sur le carrelage s'appuyait tellement qu'un carreau s'était fissuré. La main sur le tuyau serrait avec trop force, le tordant. Merde. Tony remarqua enfin que les bras tremblaient légèrement, ainsi que l'ensemble du corps appuyé contre le sien. Tremblait réellement. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut le visage fermé de Steve, ses lèvres presque bleues. Putain.

_Qu' avait-il fait ?_

Tony retira aussitôt ses doigts, passant un bras fébrile autour de la taille, ressentant enfin l'eau glacée. Steve avait dû baisser encore la température pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. Sa main alla saisir celle autour du tuyau.

« Ça suffit Steve. Arrête », murmura-t-il piteusement.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Steve devait aimer ça autant que lui. Il devait gémir de plaisir et non pas se forcer à rester impassible. Bordel, mais comment cela avait-il pu déraper comme ça ?

À peine la phrase prononcée que la main arracha le tuyau sans le vouloir, répandant de l'eau glacée partout sur eux, en grande quantité. Le soldat gémit pitoyablement, semblant vidé de ses forces, et tomba à genoux. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que Tony avait fait ?

« Lâche », souffla-t-il en prenant le tuyau d'une main, essayant de retenir le soldat de l'autre pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

Une fois le fer tombé dans un bruit sourd, Tony se laissa aussi tomber dans l'eau au sol, serrant les dents à cause du froid, et attira Steve contre lui, le calant contre son torse chaud, frictionnant son dos.

« Jarvis, coupe l'eau », déclara-t-il calmement alors que l'eau commençait à monter dans la pièce.

« Tony », appela Steve en essayant faiblement de se redresser.

« Ta gueule, Steve. Ne m'oblige pas à dire tout haut à quel point j'ai merdé », coupa aussitôt Tony en serrant d'avantage le lourd corps contre le sien. « Ne m'oblige pas, s'il te plaît. On va rester là, jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmé et après on partira. »

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, étendu sur le carrelage gelé, la tête contre son ventre.

« Non, Tony. Tu vas attraper froid et… »

« La ferme », coupa Tony en passant aussitôt une main rageuse dans les cheveux blonds, le maintenant contre lui. « Je t'en prie. Ferme-là. »

Les derniers mots avaient été plus légers qu'un souffle, mais ressemblaient presque à un cri désespéré. Oui, Tony avait lui aussi besoin de rester là, couché sur ce sol gelé. Il avait merdé. Putain de bordel de merde, il avait merdé comme jamais. Il avait oublié un détail. C'était Steve Rogers, alias Capitaine America qu'il avait là. Pas une de ces vulgaire filles qui n'en avaient qu'après son cul ou son fric. Ou les deux. Ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'expérimenté en matière de sexe. Il aurait dû anticipé le fait qu'il ne refuserait rien, qu'il ne dirait rien.

_Putain, il avait merdé._

Il voulait juste passer un bon moment, retrouver la chaleur, la sécurité, le plaisir ravageur, l'intimité qu'ils avaient connus ensemble. Et au lieu de tout ça, il avait failli congeler Steve. Et une nouvelle fois, un étrange pincement le reprit au niveau du réacteur Ark où Steve était presque appuyé.

« S'il te plaît », ajouta enfin Tony, en continuant de caresser ses cheveux et Steve ne bougea plus, accueillant à bras ouverts la chaleur de Tony, alors que son bas ventre était toujours sur le carrelage froid, calmant ses ardeurs.

Oui, ils allaient rester là pour l'instant. Juste comme ça. Dans le froid.

**Une envie de meurtre? Un petit mot pour me dire comment vous le vivez et si c'était une bonne idée que tout se passe pas aussi bien que la première fois? J'espère que vous avez aimé que même. **

**Bisounours :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**(balance le drapeau blanc)... Pas de roquette? Bon...**

**Bonjour! Je fais attention, le dernier chapitre a suscité de vives réactions. J'aime bien faire ça ;3 **

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes magnifiques! Et je suis désolé de pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes. Hésité pas à vous faire un compte pour qu'on puisse papoter. J'adore papoter. **

**Merci encore à Callistontheweb pour me supporter et me corriger, elle est formidable! **

**Bon, normalement ce chapitre là est bien plus mignon. Oui fallait que je compense avec celui d'avant. Et il finit bien... enfin...Peut-être. :3 Bon et sa fait 3 mois que j'ai envie de framboises! alors voilà comment je passe ma frustration xD Et puis, peut-être que le matin quand vous préparez votre café vous penserez peut-être à moi XD ou à Steve... Ou à Tony... Ou à Steve et Tony :3**

**Oh et j'ai encore eut des reviews pour l'OS et je suis toujours autant étonné que les gens me disent qu'ils étaient littéralement mort de rire en lisant. Vous saviez qu'à la base, ce n'était pas voulut? XD Je veux dire, oui, il avait de l'humour, mais pas au point que ce soit tordant et que voilà :) (petite parenthèses qui sert à rien mais j'avais envie :) ) **

**Bonne lecture et gros bisounours :3**

Chapitre 3:

Ils restèrent là pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, à même le sol, sur le carrelage glacé. Tony ne sentait même plus ses pieds tellement il avait froid. Mais Steve finit par se redresser vers lui, sans le regarder, ses yeux sur le réacteur, incapable de monter plus haut. Il semblait d'ailleurs aussi glacé que l'ingénieur. Le soldat ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir, alors il referma les lèvres, avec une mine agacée. Tony qui avait toujours la main dans ses cheveux lui fit un doux sourire, lui caressant le cuir chevelu.

« On peut y aller, c'est bon ? », demanda-t-il calmement et sans moquerie pour une fois.

Steve hocha simplement la tête, avant de se redresser assez maladroitement pour tenter de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Mais Tony ne retira pas son bras de ses épaules et l'attira pour un chaste baiser. Steve se laissa faire, étonné, et Tony lui fit un autre sourire, avant de le lâcher enfin. Il se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, imité par l'autre, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient tous un casier ici. Dieu merci puisque leurs vêtements avaient été trempés lors de la petite inondation.

« Je suis désolé pour la plomberie », s'excusa Steve en suivant Tony jusqu'à son casier.

« Pas de problème, Cap'. Je fais bien pire dans mon laboratoire », déclara l'ingénieur, en prenant une serviette pour la jeter à la tête du soldat.

« Je vais réparer », déclara Steve en voulant la prendre mais ses mains furent chassées par une légère tape.

L'ingénieur entreprit de lui sécher rapidement les cheveux, essuya les quelques gouttes encore présentes sur le visage du soldat, avant de passer la serviette sur les larges épaules et de commencer à frictionner ses bras pour les réchauffer.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, vu comment tu répares ta moto, tu ferais sauter toute la plomberie.»

« Arrête de rire, je peux le faire », déclara Steve en posant ses mains sur les bras de l'ingénieur pour l'arrêter dans ses mouvements.

« Je sais », soupira Tony en rencontrant son regard.

« Tu es nu. »

« Quelle perspicacité, Capitaine ! »

« Tu as froid aussi, ta peau est glacée », soupira enfin Steve, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir.

Il prit une autre serviette dans le casier et enroula Tony dedans.

« Tu ne t'occupes jamais de toi », reprocha-t-il en le frictionnant à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, Cap'. Je suis jeune comparé à toi, mais je ne suis plus un gamin non plus. Et d'ailleurs, techniquement, je suis plus vieux que toi en années vécues. Donc je suis ton aîné, tu devrais me respecter un peu plus et…»

Les lèvres du capitaine le coupèrent dans son élan, dans un baiser simple mais terriblement efficace.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le remède contre l'une des plus grandes plaies du monde », sourit le soldat, extrêmement fier de lui.

Tony le frappa aussitôt au ventre, l'air boudeur, sous le rire de Steve.

« Je ne suis pas la plus grande plaie du monde. »

« Mais je n'ai pas dit ça », le rassura Steve en l'attirant contre lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Je parlais de tes bavardages incessants. »

« Ils ne sont pas incessants, le monde entier veux les entendre ! »

Tony repoussa les mains du soldat, et se recula contre les casiers, l'air mauvais, augmentant encore l'amusement de son amant.

« On dirait un chaton qui n'est pas content car il n'a pas eu son lait.»

En effet, l'ingénieur était tout ébouriffé, les cheveux en pétard, mais au lieu de s'énerver, il fit un sourire coquin en revenant se coller aussitôt à lui, agrippant ses fesses.

« Tu m'as arrêté avant que ton lait n'apparaisse… », susurra-t-il chaudement en posant sa bouche sur la clavicule offerte.

Steve fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Et sans le vouloir, il rougit doucement.

« Non, mais… Je pensais… Tu… »

Tony se redressa, avant d'éclater de rire face à son embarras et tapota les fesses qu'il tenait toujours avant de se redresser et de fouiller dans son casier pour trouver deux joggings.

« Je n'ai jamais été très… lait », souffla-t-il cachant son visage dans le casier, faisant exprès de chercher plus longtemps. « Je suis peut-être allergique au lactose ? Non, j'adore la chantilly. C'est trop bon, la chantilly. Surtout avec des fruits et… »

Une main le coupa dans son élan, le faisant reculer jusqu'à arriver à une bouche douce et tendre.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Tony. »

La voix de Steve était soudainement plus grave, plus intense, prouvant que cette simple phrase voulait dire beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait, mais aussi vite que son regard était devenu sérieux, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, voulant dissiper l'air soucieux de Tony.

« Et je ne connais pas la chantilly. »

Tony chassa l'étrange appréhension qui s'était emparée de lui, prit une mine choquée et s'agita subitement. Il balança un pantalon au soldat, avant de sauter dans le sien, et d'attraper un tee-shirt.

« Grouille. Tu ne peux pas vivre plus longtemps sans connaître ça ! Non mais, plus de 70 ans et ne pas connaître ça. Tu as tout une éducation à refaire. Dépêche, je te dis. »

Le soldat finit par écouter l'ingénieur, l'imitant, grimaçant face à l'absence de sous vêtements.

« J'ai très bien fait sans jusque là, tu sais ? »

Un gros pull arriva sur sa tête.

« Ne dis pas de conneries, veux-tu ! La chantilly, c'est le bien. Tu es le bien. Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre. »

Steve retira le pull de sa tête pour pouvoir répondre, soupira, essaya d'enfiler le vêtement à Tony qui se débattit, avant d'essayer de le passer au capitaine. Steve soupira, avant de se laisser faire lorsque Tony lui fit remarquer qu'il avait eu froid plus longtemps que lui. L'ingénieur lui enfila donc le gros pull de sport à même la peau, restant pour sa part en tee-shirt, avant de lui prendre la main.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas le bien », murmura Steve. « Je fais des erreurs. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui prendre le poignet pour les faire sortir de là. Direction la cuisine.

« Tu es le bien Cap. Tu fais toujours ce qui est bien. Toujours à penser aux autres. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'ascenseur et Tony ne pensa même pas à lâcher le soldat un seul instant. Il fixa d'ailleurs les chiffres des étages qui défilaient avec impatience, sous le regard amusé de Cap. Steve se sentait étrangement bien, malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Lutter contre lui-même avait été bien plus épuisant que la pire des séances d'entraînement avec Natasha. Il aimait passer du temps avec Tony. C'était toujours plaisant. Parfois gênant, excitant, agaçant, mais toujours plaisant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment leur relation avait évolué comme ça, pourquoi Tony avait soudainement changé de comportement, mais dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça serait mentir.

Il avait vraiment pensé, après avoir fait l'amour avec Peggy, il avait réellement pensé qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Il n'était pas gêné de dire que cela avait été son unique fois. Il avait attendu la bonne personne, et si aujourd'hui cela semblait étrange et incongru, à son époque cela n'était pas si étrange. Bien sûr que Bucky s'était moqué de lui, comme Stark sûrement l'aurait fait s'il avait été au courant, eux qui adoraient le plaisir de la chair, mais tant pis, c'était important pour lui. Alors, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas normal, pire, qu'il lui avait fait du mal, il n'avait plus jamais voulu recommencer. Peggy lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais les faits étaient là, il n'avait pas su se contrôler et avait blessé quelqu'un, et quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Non, il n'était pas le bien comme le pensait Tony. Il s'était fait une raison pourtant. Avait fait le deuil d'une vie normale, avoir des enfants, une famille, un mariage, être simplement heureux. Il n'avait plus qu'une femme maintenant. La patrie. Il essayait donc de se montrer courtois mais repoussait les gens. Les gens le prenaient pour un prude. Quelle ironie. Il était certes timide, maladroit dans ses mots, mais il n'était pas innocent pour autant. Rien que d'avoir été le colocataire de Bucky suffisait à le prouver.

Et Tony était arrivé. Il devait avouer qu'il avait mal jugé l'homme. Au premier abord, il l'avait pris pour un vrai abruti. Imbu de lui-même, se complaisant dans son statut de héros, ne profitant que des avantages, séduisant de jolies filles, adorant se sentir supérieur et écraser les autres, même pas un soldat, incapable de se battre, et adorant parler pour ne rien dire, s'amusant aux dépens des autres. Les deux dernières parties étaient vraies, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Même lorsque Tony l'avait taquiné, il ne l'avait touché qu'à des endroits innocents. C'est lui qui démarrait immédiatement, sa peau devenant chaude comme la braise au moindre attouchement. Tony était étrangement prévenant avec les gens autour de lui si on savait le remarquer. Il savait se montrer héroïque lorsqu'il le fallait, et avait même tendance à s'oublier, oubliant sa propre vie. Steve n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il ressemblait certes à son père, sur certains points, mais ils étaient franchement différents. Tony était comme un pôle attractif, les gens se pressaient autour de lui, et l'ingénieur aimait ça. Tout le contraire de Steve. Mais, il devait l'avouer, le soldat était fasciné par Tony. Par ses créations, son esprit aiguisé, par la passion qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il parlait à vive allure de ses projets auxquels personne à part lui ne comprenait un seul mot. Oui, Tony était fascinant et Steve était charmé. Il se plaisait parfois à le dessiner, en train de travailler, ou dans l'armure. Comme tous ses autres camarades d'ailleurs. Ils étaient vraiment tous formidables. Chacun avait ses propres qualités et si, bien sûr, ils avaient parfois quelques frictions et tensions, ils s'entendaient tous bien. Il lui était agréable de les dessiner, et c'était plus facile de s'imaginer un semblant de normalité en les dessinant dans leur vie quotidienne.

Mais Tony était arrivé et n'avait pas tenu compte des ses convictions. Comme il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs. L'ingénieur n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse, bien qu'il ne soit pas méchant pour autant. Et Tony, avec son tact habituel, avait essayé de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait charmé avec une facilité déconcertante, et tout avait basculé en une seule soirée. Une longue et magnifique soirée. Même s'il avait eu peur de blesser Tony, même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela allait donner ensuite, il était content. Car il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe et il avait ressenti un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu, même avec Peggy. Il avait adoré Tony. Il avait savouré sa peau, sa voix, son corps. Et cela avait été plaisant. Pour eux deux. Il avait bien peur que si Bruce n'était pas arrivé, il ne se serait jamais arrêté. Tony était vraiment une tentation de chaque instant. Il avait dû fatiguer son corps au maximum ensuite pour ne pas aller rejoindre Tony et continuer encore et encore. Il avait même ravagé son corps en rêve, avec un tel plaisir qu'il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois en nage et en train de jouir.

Les jours d'après, il n'avait fait que penser à ça, sans même s'en rendre compte, complètement obsédé. Lui qui avait fait une croix sur sa libido, utilisant seulement sa main lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, s'était retrouvé complètement brûlant de désir. Et Tony n'avait fait que l'attiser encore plus. C'était tellement difficile de résister après autant d'années sans rien faire. Mais franchement Tony savait y faire. Sa réputation de playboy n'était plus à démontrer. Steve avait envie de recommencer, c'était sûr. Mais même s'il avait apprécié le contact, le plaisir, la chaleur, l'intimité, il voulait plus. Tellement plus. Il s'était mis à dessiner, pour évacuer sa frustration. Si les premiers dessins avaient été simples, les derniers l'avaient fait rougir avant même qu'il ne les esquisse. Pourtant il avait conscience que ce n'était que du fantasme. Tony ne voulait que du cul. Que du plaisir. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Steve, alors il l'avait repoussé, malgré son corps douloureux qui appelait l'ingénieur.

Pourtant il avait fini par accepter de remettre ça. Ou plutôt de laisser Tony recommencer. Parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Qu'il en avait eu assez de lutter. Parce que, pour une fois, il pouvait peut-être juste vivre pour lui, pas pour l'Amérique, sans cette crainte perpétuelle de blesser quelqu'un. Juste pour lui. Il en avait eu envie et cela avait été formidable. La bouche de Tony sur lui avait était une expérience incroyable, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais bon Dieu, cela avait été fantastique. Le reste, il l'avait gâché. Il avait juste essayé de se retenir, pour laisser Tony agir. Il voulait le laisser faire, le sentir en lui. Il y aurait réussi, si le froid n'avait pas été aussi mordant. Il aurait voulu continuer, mais l'idée même que Tony était nu derrière lui sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, mettait son corps dans un effet de manque, de douleur. Steve avait été surpris par la réaction de l'ingénieur, il pensait qu'il serait simplement parti, puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais non, il était resté avec lui. Et Steve avait adoré. La chaleur de Tony, sa respiration, le doux ronronnement de l'ark près de lui, c'était tellement agréable, chaud, réconfortant. C'était ce qu'il voulait. La caresse dans ses cheveux en plus.

Même maintenant, Tony le tenait toujours, là, par le poignet, tapant du pied parce que l'ascenseur ne voulait pas monter plus vite. Ce simple geste, anodin, qu'il refusait en général, semblait soudainement bien important pour lui.

« Je ne prends pas toujours les bonnes décisions », murmura-t-il soudainement.

Tony se retourna vers lui, toujours agacé, avant de le lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ta bouche dit moins de bêtises lorsqu'elle est occupée à autre chose Cap' ! »

Est-ce que Tony insinuait que… Steve détourna le regard, pour contempler la paroi. Pourquoi est-ce que l'ingénieur faisait toujours ça ? C'était terriblement gênant. Mais son corps -ce sale vicieux- aimait ce genre de paroles, il se sentait déjà durcir. Heureusement que Tony n'en savait rien. Il n'en savait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ingénieur éclata de rire, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de vie, il le tira jusqu'à la cuisine, pour le faire asseoir sur un tabouret. Exactement le même qu'il avait renversé la dernière fois ? Est-ce que Tony l'avait fait délibérément ou c'était lui qui faisait une fixation ?

Tony, lui, fit simplement le tour pour aller fouiller dans le frigo. Il en sortit un bol de fraises et de framboises, ainsi que la fameuse bombe de chantilly. Il leva le regard vers Steve qui contemplait ses mouvements, avant de soupirer. Les lèvres de Steve manquaient toujours cruellement de couleurs. Il avait simplement envie de les recouvrir des siennes, pour les faire rougir, les réchauffer, effacer la connerie qu'il avait faite. Pourtant, il se détourna vers la cafetière et l'alluma. Bordel, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette douleur sur le visage si doux de Steve. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, en commençant à préparer la tasse avant d'entendre du mouvement derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête, sa voix tranchante suffit largement pour se faire comprendre.

« Si tu touches à cette bombe de chantilly, je t'assure que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Personne ne touchait à sa bombe de crème fouettée sans son accord. Il avait même posé un protocole de sécurité pour Jarvis qui avait toutes les autorisations pour surveiller son bien. Absolument toutes. Il entendit Steve retomber lourdement sur le tabouret, avant d'attendre patiemment comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était. Tony sembla satisfait mais ne put s'empêcher de vérifier du coin de l'œil que la petite bouteille était toujours là avant de mettre la cafetière en route.

« C'est si bon que ça ? », demanda Steve, l'ayant vu faire.

« Cap' je tuerais pour cette chantilly. »

« Oh. Merci de partager avec moi alors ? », hésita-t-il en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

« Toujours un plaisir de partager avec toi, Steve », souffla Tony en se retournant avec la tasse de cappuccino.

Pour une raison qui échappa à l'ingénieur, le soldat détourna la tête, essayant de cacher sa gêne. Tony sourit en prenant la bouteille pour la secouer. Steve était tellement mignon lorsqu'il était gêné, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'asticoter. Il versa ensuite la crème dans la tasse, formant avec une dextérité étonnante une petite montagne. Il lécha aussitôt l'embout, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche et d'en verser directement dedans pour l'avaler avec un gémissement d'extase. Rien n'était meilleur que ça.

Il reposa la bouteille et déposa une framboise sur le sommet de la tasse, avant de se tourner vers Steve. Ah si. Peut-être que Steve, avec cette lueur dans le regard, celle du désir, pour lui, les cheveux encore décoiffés, semblant ne demander qu'une chose, qu'ils recommencent ce qu'il avaient fait dans cette cuisine, pouvait peut-être être meilleur que la chantilly. Bien meilleur. Tony remercia intérieurement le self control qu'il ne savait pas avoir. Non, ils allaient prendre leur temps maintenant. Il fallait qu'ils prennent le temps. Captain le méritait. Alors il attrapa une cuillère et posa la tasse devant le soldat en se couchant presque sur le très large plan de travail pour pouvoir être prêt de lui. Toujours sous les yeux océan, il prit la cuillère et la plongea dans la tasse pour prendre la framboise et la crème et la présenter devant la bouche de Steve qui avala difficilement sa salive.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au torse appuyé sur la table, presque au même endroit ou il l'avait pris. Il essaya de cacher son érection en posant une main sur ses cuisses, avant d'essayer de prendre la cuillère de l'autre. Mais elle s'éloigna sous le regard noir de Tony.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ».

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirer et de se pencher en avant.

« Ouvre la bouche… », susurra Tony avec un sourire sensuel.

Le soldat sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, tenta de se calmer, avant d'agripper rapidement son poignet. L'ingénieur sursauta et voulut se reculer, mais Steve l'attira à lui. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour avaler avec une lenteur délibérée la crème et la framboise, avant de savourer le goût sucré. C'était bon, et le fruit rehaussait le goût délicat et doux. Il se lécha les lèvres pour avaler le reste, avant de sourire.

« C'est bon », souffla-t-il avec douceur.

La seconde d'après, Tony avait agrippé sa nuque pour se hisser vers lui, glissant sur le plan de travail pour l'embrasser voracement. Steve eut à peine le temps de comprendre avant de prendre le visage en coupe, pour danser plus profondément avec cette langue si sensuelle. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque Tony se rapprocha un peu plus du capitaine, avant de finalement se reculer pour coller leur front l'un contre l'autre. Non, c'était ça le meilleur dans tout l'univers. De la crème chantilly avec un Steve Rogers en arrière-goût.

« Très bon », confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Steve hocha la tête, gardant les mains autour du visage de Tony, essayant de se concentrer sur son contrôle qui semblait terriblement loin à cet instant. L'ingénieur contempla les lèvres rougies et chaudes avec un air satisfait. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Le soldat était bien trop excitant pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser à résister. Il finit pourtant par se détacher du capitaine et revenir à la tasse. Cette fois, il prit un peu de chantilly et de capuccino et les présenta au soldat qui le regarda avec des yeux voilés de désir.

« Tu aimes tant que ça la chantilly ? », se moqua gentiment Tony.

Steve grogna, incapable de se calmer pour l'instant, alors Tony prit les choses en main. Il reposa la cuillère, tendit son bras en arrière et chercha un instant à tâtons quelque chose de froid. Il s'en saisit avec un sourire mauvais, avant de le ramener rapidement à lui. Steve ne vit absolument rien arriver, trop perdu dans son désir, avant d'être complètement estomaqué. De la chantilly froide barrait maintenant sa joue, sous le rire de Tony.

« Tu verrais ta tête Captain Cream !»

Cela eut l'effet escompté, puisque Steve se redressa, figé, avant d'avoir un sourire de défi. Il posa la main sur la bouteille pour la récupérer, mais Tony ne lâcha pas. Emporté par la force du soldat, l'ingénieur traversa presque le plan de travail, le torse couché sur les cuisses de Steve, agrippé à son trésor.

« Même pas en rêve soldat ! », grogna Tony en lui jetant un regard noir.

Steve sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de tirer sur la bouteille mais Tony résista encore. Leurs doigts ripèrent et appuyèrent sur le bouton. La crème gicla entre leurs mains, les arrosant copieusement tous les deux. Tony posa son regard sur le visage bariolé de blanc du capitaine et sentit à nouveau un violent désir traverser son corps, son imagination devenant beaucoup trop débridée pour sa santé mentale, et il ne pensa bientôt plus qu'à une chose. Lécher chaque once de peau du soldat. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, quelque chose lui tomba dessus et le fit éternuer. Steve avait pris le pot de sel à côté d'eux, et l'avait entièrement vidé sur la tête de Tony.

« Vengeance. Maintenant donne-moi cette bouteille », ordonna Steve avec un sourire étrangement mauvais.

Les yeux de Tony s'arrondirent de surprise, avant que le même sourire mauvais ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

« Dans tes rêves », grogna-t-il en tirant la bombe à lui, pour la coller contre son torse avant de prendre la bouteille d'huile sur le plan de travail et d'en arroser copieusement le pull du soldat.

Il s'enfuit de l'autre côté du plan de travail, ses pieds retrouvant enfin le sol. Steve bondit aussitôt sur les siens, les yeux plissés, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Tony », déclara-t-il d'une voix grave qui fit frémir l'ingénieur avant se reculer tout de même, gardant son bien contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai réveillé le méchant soldat au fond de toi ? Tu vas me mettre à genoux ? Franchement Steve, tu es devenu un vrai pervers », débita Tony, avant de se jeter sur le premier placard et d'en sortir un Tupperware qu'il jeta sur le soldat qui s'était rapproché.

Il s'enfuit aussitôt en courant, cherchant à distancer le soldat en continuant de lui lancer des objets qui ne risquaient pas de le blesser.

« Abandonne ! », s'écria Steve en essayant de sauter sur lui, mais Tony réussit à l'esquiver avec une pirouette, avant de se jeter sur un autre placard pour en sortir un sac de farine.

« Stop ! », menaça Tony en plongeant sa main dans le sac, la crème chantilly toujours calée contre son ventre.

Par reflexe, le soldat s'arrêta aussitôt, comme figé, les yeux pleins de défi, face à Tony, toujours séparé par l'îlot central. L'ingénieur sourit, avant de jeter la poignée de farine sur le soldat, qui la secoua aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée blanche, sous le cri vainqueur de Tony.

« On fait moins le malin, hein ?! »

Steve rouvrit les yeux, la farine le recouvrant jusqu'au torse. Il passa une main sur son visage pour en enlever le plus gros, avant de faire un sourire étrange, presque terrifiant. Tony en fut choqué et étonnamment excité, avant de reculer vers la sortie, ne quittant pas le soldat des yeux. Mais Steve recula aussi, d'à peine un mètre ou deux, et dans un bond affreusement gracieux, presque félin, laissant ses muscles puissants le soulever avec une facilité déconcertante, sauta au-dessus de l'îlot. Tony n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner, lâchant simplement son paquet de farine, agrippant sa bouteille comme si c'était son unique porte de sortie, pour se prendre le soldat de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol dans un bruit sourd, Tony levant simplement les bras pour éloigner la bouteille, alors que Steve essayait déjà de l'attraper. Ils finirent par arrêter au moment même où leurs bassins rentrèrent en contact. Steve baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Tony, et ne put s'empêcher de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de resserrer sa prise sur la bouteille.

« J'ai gagné », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Jamais », répondit effrontément Tony avant de donner un coup de reins qui fit gémir Steve. « Tu ne l'auras jamais. »

La voix était chaude et caressante, déclenchant un frisson encore plus intense dans le corps du soldat. Ils étaient tous les deux recouverts de sel, de farine, d'huile, mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Steve sentait le contrôle lui échapper à mesure qu'il sentait les coups de reins frotter contre son bassin et le cœur affolé de Tony tambouriner contre son propre torse.

« Arrête », gémit-il sachant parfaitement comment cela allait finir.

« Mais je ne fais rien. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus. Et ce que je sens contre ma cuisse est parfaitement explicite si tu veux mon avis. »

Tony se cambra d'avantage pour relever la tête, effleurant ses lèvres sans vraiment les toucher, avant de se détourner et de lécher une traînée de chantilly sur sa joue, avant de pousser un gémissement bien trop sonore, dans le seul but d'exciter d'avantage l'homme contre lui.

« Tony…», gronda-t-il férocement, en répondant à son mouvement de bassin.

L'ingénieur sourit, fier de son effet. Voir Steve perdre le contrôle était toujours une satisfaction personnelle. Et l'avoir vu tout à l'heure avec ce regard étonnamment mauvais, l'avait excité comme jamais. Il regarda les yeux bleus se dilater, avant de redonner un coup de bassin.

« Tu ne m'auras pas », répéta-t-il en venant lécher un coin de la bouche crispée du soldat.

Steve allait s'emparer de sa bouche presque voracement, lorsque le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait les fit stopper net tous les deux, avant qu'ils ne tournent la tête de concert. Natasha, visiblement fraîchement rentrée de mission, les regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte, encore dans sa tenue de combat. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, avant de commencer à bafouiller.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Tony éclata de rire sous lui, avant de se laisser aller contre le sol, ne lâchant toujours pas sa bouteille de crème fouettée.

« Cap, il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir l'air plus coupable qu'en disant ça », ricana l'ingénieur en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Steve lui jeta un regard affolé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça. Cherchait-il vraiment à ce que tout le monde soit au courant pour eux ?

« Mais… mais… »

« Arrête de jouer avec lui, Tony », soupira Natasha en entrant dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. « Et Steve, tu n'auras jamais sa bouteille de chantilly. J'ai déjà essayé. Il ne la lâchera qu'une fois qu'il sera mort et enterré. »

« Tu es toujours fâché que Jarvis t'ait menacée la dernière fois, pas vrai ? », ricana Tony, pas gêné pour un sou.

On l'avait déjà surpris a faire bien pire de toute manière… Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Steve qui ne savait définitivement plus ou se mettre, n'y comment agir, alors qu'il était toujours couché sur l'ingénieur, incapable de bouger.

« Qu'on pointe une arme sur moi n'est en général pas la chose que je préfère », déclara froidement Natasha en allant ouvrir le frigo, leur tournant le dos.

Tony en profita aussitôt pour donner un autre coup de reins avec un sourire coquin. Mais cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet souhaité cette fois. Steve se redressa en une seconde sur ses pieds, avec un regard noir vers Tony, et Natasha ne vit que son dos, lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, presque en courant. Elle leva les sourcils, étonnée, avant de porter son regard sur Tony qui avait roulé sur le ventre pour cacher son érection encore présente.

« Arrête de jouer avec lui », ordonna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. « Clint m'a raconté ton petit manège. Il n'est pas comme toi. Alors arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « pas comme moi » je te prie ? », grogna Tony en lui rendant son regard.

« Que c'est un type bien. Et qu'il ne mérite pas que tu l'asticotes quand tu t'ennuies. »

L'ingénieur aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais, étrangement, rien ne vint. Non, lui n'était pas un gars bien. Et au vu du regard que le capitaine venait de lui lancer, il avait encore merdé. Comme si la douche n'avait pas été suffisante… Il finit par s'assoir en tailleur et secoua la tête pour en enlever le sel. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourtant le soldat semblait aussi en avoir envie, non ? Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui semblait partant. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui s'étaient soudainement fait plus sombres avant de lui sauter dessus. Bordel, s'il n'avait pas déjà été en train de bander, il aurait durci en une seconde devant ce regard. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour faire les choses bien ? Il était Tony Stark, bordel ! Un playboy invétéré, il savait séduire les femmes comme aucun autre, alors Steve ne devrait pas poser de problème. Oui, mais Steve n'était pas du tout une femme. Pourtant, habituellement, il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir quelqu'un...

« Arrête tout de suite de penser à ça », l'interrompit Natasha en se servant une tasse de café. « Tu as ta tête qui dit que tu t'apprêtes à faire une connerie. »

« Tu n'étais pas censée être en mission ? », soupira Tony en lui jetant un regard las.

Les choses se passaient très bien avant que Natasha n'arrive. C'était sûrement de sa faute. Assurément même. Cela ne pouvait pas encore être de la sienne. Sûrement pas de la sienne encore une fois.

« Contente de voir que mon retour était attendu. La prochaine fois, j'essaierais de mourir en mission », grommela Natasha en se détournant pour sortir, sa tasse à la main.

« Nat', tu sais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire », déclara Tony en se redressant enfin, calmé, pour lui attraper la main, mais elle l'évita, faisant voler ses boucles rouges dans un geste élégant.

« Ça va, Tony. Je sais. Ne joue pas avec lui. Et range cette cuisine maintenant », déclara-t-elle de sa voix neutre avant de sortir.

Tony soupira en la regardant partir avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret que Steve avait quitté et se plongea dans la tasse de capuccino, abandonnée sur le plan de travail. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire? Il ne jouait pas. Pas cette fois.

**Voilà voilà. La fin est un peu mieux? ou je suis toujours horrible? :3 reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutation l'ami(e) ^^ **

**Nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Je vous épargne les excuses de "j'ai eu trop de travail" "j'ai perdu le dit travail"" et j'ai été très occupé" pour un " le chapitre est bien plus long que les autres" xD C'est plus la classe, non? ^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajoutes. Sérieux 50 reviews pour 3 chapitres quoi! C'est magnifique, c'est orgamisque, c'est ... merci vraiment. Et continuez surtout xD sa me pousse vraiment à écrire. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnelles aux anonymes. Hésitez pas a vous enregistrer pour qu'on puisse parler. J'essaye de répondre à toutes les reviews. Et je mords pas. Presque pas... ;) **

**Alors ce chapitre a été un peu laborieux à écrire. Et a fais plusieurs allez retours avec ma charmante béta. Qui m'a permis de remarquer pleins de petits détails qui n'allaient pas. Et moi j'adoreuuh les détails. Alors je remercie bien fort Callistontheweb pour son merveilleux travail et ses conseils toujours avisés. **

**Alors déjà ce chapitre. Attention c'est normal de ne pas comprendre au début. Ouais, je sais ça veut rien dire. Mais je me suis pas trompé de chapitre. Pas de panique et continuer à lire, ok? ;) **

**Deuxièmement, je l'ai pas écrit comme je le voulais. Mes doigts ont fait leur vie sans moi, et j'ai rien compris a ce qu'il sait passer. Donc à la base j'avais peur qu'il est de la guimauve et tout, et surtout pas de sexe pour une fois, mais finalement je pense que cela devrait aller. Enfin j'espère. **

**Et dernière chose. Dans un échange de MP suite à une reviews (je suis sur qu'elle se reconnaîtra ;) )on m'a parler d'une table basse. Au début j'étais pas convaincue et finalement... A vous de me dire si finalement j'ai eu raison, d'accord?^^**

**Je déduis ce chapitre à Fauconnette qui me supporte souvent et qui m'encourage vraiment tout les jours pour chaque chose que je fais.**

**bonne lecture ^^ et gros bisounours. **

Chapitre 4 :

Il devait y arriver. Peu importe sa tête lourde, ses jambes flageolantes, sa respiration irrégulière, Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait y arriver. Non, il le devait. C'était un besoin vital. C'était vital pour lui, pour sa survie.

Alors il s'obligea à ouvrir plus grand les yeux, et à allonger un peu plus le pas. Il ne devait penser qu'à le retrouver, peu importe la douleur. Il ne voyait plus très clair depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il frôla un mur et pria pour que ce soit le bon. Il n'était plus si loin, il pouvait presque toucher sa liberté du doigt. Encore un petit effort.

Il se jeta soudainement à terre, apercevant un éclat de rouge. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de sa respiration, sentant son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien, il se força à se relever, son corps semblant plus lourd encore. Il n'eut même pas la force de sourire en constatant qu'on ne l'avait pas repéré et se dirigea vers un nouveau couloir. Cette fois il n'hésita pas et commença à courir en puisant dans ses dernières forces. Il le savait, la porte de sortie était là, juste au bout du couloir. Il rentra dans la pièce sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, dérapant au sol, mais l'œil rivé sur sa cible. Un objet traître l'en séparait. Mais emporté dans son élan, il n'y fit pas attention et sauta purement et simplement au-dessus pour atterrir à côté de sa cible, sans aucune douceur.

Il n'entendit même pas le gémissement suscité par son arrivée brutale et se replia sur lui-même, collant tout son corps contre la chaleur si exquise qui le fit se détendre instantanément. Il chercha un instant à cacher son visage, prenant de grandes inspirations pour savourer l'odeur fraîche qui entrait dans ses narines. Oui, là il pouvait mourir tranquille. Il pouvait arrêter. C'était là qu'il voulait être et seulement ici. Il agrippa une partie chaude et ferme pour la caler contre son torse et ne bougea plus. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit partir. Il ne savait même pas s'il tombait juste dans l'inconscience ou s'il s'endormait, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était à sa place, c'était le plus important.

**oOo.**

Steve profitait d'un moment de calme au salon, savourant un recueil de poèmes qu'il avait trouvé dans une bibliothèque que Jarvis lui avait indiquée. Il avait pris place dans un coin du canapé, tranquillement, savourant les mots sous ses yeux. Il était bien, alangui, appuyé contre l'accoudoir. Il pouvait oublier ses soucis. Ses soucis qui avaient pour nom Anthony Stark.

D'accord, tout n'était pas de la faute de Tony. C'était lui qui avait fui dans la cuisine, mais il avait essayé de lui parler, de revenir vers lui, pour s'expliquer, pour parler. Car lui en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre eux. Mais Tony n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête et s'était de nouveau enfermé dans son laboratoire. Steve ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait durant ses journées – et ses nuits - enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il avait de nouveau refusé toute communication. Pourtant Steve avait essayé de faire la paix en apportant une pizza, la préférée de Tony. Mais Jarvis lui avait dit que l'ingénieur refusait tout cadeau futile.

Le soldat avait été vexé mais n'avait pu que garder pour lui sa colère et se résigner à attendre. Attendre le bon vouloir de l'ingénieur, pour qu'il se décide à lui parler. Alors il attendait sagement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute manière. Il essayait de s'occuper l'esprit pour essayer de calmer ses pensées. Il avait envie de voir Tony, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et de le prendre dans ses bras, sentir son cœur battre, voir son sourire si agaçant mais si plaisant, avant de pouvoir lui parler.

Il était donc là, dans le salon, un livre à la main, pour essayer de tromper son ennui. Son ennui de Tony. Il allait se plonger dans un nouveau poème ô combien mélancolique qui reflétait parfaitement son trouble intérieur, quand il entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir. Il releva la tête et vit l'objet de ses pensées arriver en courant. Tony fit un magnifique dérapage pour éviter de tomber, avant de foncer sur lui. Il sauta au-dessus de la table basse avant d'atterrir lourdement à côté de lui, l'écrasant à moitié avant de se pelotonner contre lui. Tony se cala contre son flanc, la tête cachée sous l'épaule du soldat, tout en tenant fermement son bras, avant de carrément s'endormir.

Steve en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes. Voilà des jours qu'il se faisait du souci, qu'il l'attendait, et Tony lui sautait dessus pour se servir de lui comme d'un doudou. Le soldat s'exhorta au calme, à ne pas secouer l'homme contre lui, avant de lui coller deux baffes pour le réveiller et le faire parler. Il s'autorisa un soupir, avant d'essayer de se redresser un peu pour trouver une position confortable, mais Tony ne semblait pas le voir de cette manière, même endormi, et se tourna dos à lui en grognant pour glisser son épaule sous le bras qu'il tenait toujours. Il se colla tout contre le soldat, tenant avec force le biceps contre lui.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans son sommeil, Tony était exigeant. Il soupira encore et réussit à monter sa main jusqu'au visage de Tony pour le caresser. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais en bonne santé, c'était déjà ça. Le bras qui entourait Tony le cala un peu plus contre le soldat qui tenta de reprendre tranquillement sa lecture. Du moins essaya-t-il. Mais la présence de Tony le déconcentrait. Il tint à peine quelques minutes à relire la même page, avant d'abandonner. Il nota mentalement le numéro de page, avant de poser le recueil sur l'accoudoir, avant de tourner la tête vers Tony.

Il le trouvait fascinant. Enfin Tony était toujours fascinant, mais là, plongé dans le sommeil, il perdait toute son assurance, toute sa canaillerie, pour afficher un visage calme et posé. Si différent du sourire amusé qu'il abordait tout le temps. L'ingénieur semblait si tranquille, si apaisé, sans les tourments qui semblaient le ronger. Le soldat ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Il se sentit presque privilégié de pouvoir voir ça. De savoir que Tony lui faisait confiance au point de se laisser aller tout contre lui et s'endormir.

Le soldat eut un doux sourire en le contemplant, effleurant de ses doigts les joues de l'ingénieur. Il se sentait étrangement faible face à Tony, mais aussi étonnamment fort. Oui, un véritable paradoxe. Il se sentait à la merci de Tony Stark. Il semblait pouvoir lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Comme en témoignait ce qu'il avait fait dans cette cuisine, ou dans la douche. Peu importe l'endroit, son corps semblait inévitablement attiré comme un aimant vers celui de l'ingénieur. Oui, faible car il n'arrivait pas à lutter et il n'en avait même pas envie.

Alors il se retourna complètement vers Tony, le prenant dans ses bras, serrant le grand corps contre le sien. Steve frotta un instant sa joue contre celle de l'endormi, avec un plaisir non feint. Oui, il se sentait fort aussi. Car il voulait le protéger. Il voulait rester près de lui. Simplement comme ça. Profiter de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son hibernation quatre mois auparavant, il avait beau faire des efforts, essayer de s'habituer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens voulaient toujours aller plus vite, plus loin. Jamais satisfaits de ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir. C'était ça qui le choquait le plus dans cette génération. Ils n'étaient jamais sereins, ne profitaient jamais de rien ou alors le faisaient jusqu'à l'excès.

Mais là, avec Tony, collé à lui, simplement, dans ce canapé, bercé dans le soleil couchant, il était bien. Oui, il était définitivement bien. Apaisé. Alors il ferma les yeux, pour profiter. Ce n'était pas grave s'ils ne parlaient pas maintenant. Il pouvait attendre, Tony était en sécurité contre lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors il allait le laisser prendre du repos. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur Tony, sa jambe l'enserra même, avec un soupir de bien-être. Oui, là il était bien, pensa-t-il en se laissant bercer par la chaleur de l'ingénieur, avant de finalement s'endormir à son tour.

**oOo.**

Tony s'éveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, la fatigue s'était dissipée, son cerveau était enfin apaisé. La fatigue qu'il avait repoussé au maximum s'était évanouie. Ou tout du moins, il était maintenant conscient de tous ses actes. Il avait visiblement beaucoup trop tiré sur la corde, et son corps avait failli le lâcher. Non, il était Tony Stark, il adorait son corps en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il était plongé dans son travail, son corps était vraiment une contrainte. Il avait des besoins vitaux qui lui faisaient perdre du temps. Un temps précieux. Alors oui, il avait tiré sur la corde, encore et encore. Mangeant en même temps qu'il travaillait, dormant lorsqu'il s'écroulait sur la table. Juste une heure ou deux. Mais il voulait absolument finir ce qu'il faisait.

Il se souvenait vaguement que Steve était venu le voir. Enfin avait essayé. Il avait dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le regarder sur la vidéo de surveillance. Il savait parfaitement que, s'il le regardait, il allait flancher. Steve Rogers, alias Captain America était une distraction beaucoup trop tentante pour qu'il pense même juste à poser les yeux sur lui pendant son travail. Alors, il avait encore plus accéléré le rythme. Il voulait finir pour ne laisser que les derniers réglages à Jarvis ainsi que le soin de commander la matière première. Et alors qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber, de s'effondrer même, inconscient, il avait tenu. Car il voulait le voir. En vrai. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur, entendre son cœur, sentir son odeur.

Il avait oublié la douleur de son corps épuisé, et il s'était précipité en dehors de son laboratoire. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir demandé à Jarvis ou se trouvait le capitaine et le salon avait été son seul objectif. Pas question d'être retardé par qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs vaguement d'avoir croisé Natasha, mais il avait réussi à l'éviter. Et il était arrivé là. Au chaud. Dans ses bras forts qui le serraient même beaucoup trop. Il sentait un cœur palpiter doucement dans son dos, un souffle sur son épaule. L'odeur d'un savon masculin. Même cette cuisse sur sa jambe était parfaite. La position n'était même pas confortable, trop serrée, trop chaude, mais la couverture qui les recouvrait donnait à ceci un côté intime, et pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être ailleurs qu'ici.

Il tenta d'appuyer sa tête en arrière mais l'étreinte était si serrée qu'il n'y arriva pas. Le bras sur son épaule gauche l'empêchait presque de bouger, alors que l'autre bras, enroulé autour de son torse maintenait le bas de son corps. Il ne put que lever un bras, pour poser sa main sur la cuisse sur sa jambe avec un sourire.

« Jarvis, la couverture… », murmura-t-il faiblement.

« C'est le docteur Banner qui a jugé bon de vous recouvrir, monsieur », déclara aussitôt l'IA.

Oui, cette couverture n'aurait jamais dû être dans le salon, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Bruce, hein ? Leur fameux docteur semblait étrangement présent des derniers temps… Cela fit sourire Tony, mais il cessa d'y réfléchir lorsqu'un gémissement interrompit ses pensées. Jarvis avait visiblement dérangé le soldat dans son sommeil. Le visage de Steve vint soudainement se nicher dans le cou de l'ingénieur pour finalement resserrer encore plus ses bras, avant de se rendormir complètement.

« Steve, tu vas me tuer », gémit Tony en grimaçant légèrement face à la force employée.

Le soldat grogna en se redressant, le relâchant un peu, ce qui permit à Tony de se retourner pour contempler un Steve Rogers complètement décoiffé, une marque sur la joue, les yeux à peine ouverts, les lèvres entrouvertes. Un véritable appel à la luxure…

Le soldat sembla finalement comprendre qu'il avait l'ingénieur devant lui, car il l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant fermement contre lui. Tant pis s'ils ne parlaient pas pour l'instant. Tony était là, visiblement indemne, et contre lui. Le reste pouvait attendre.

« Tu sais je ne suis pas un teddy bear », ricana Tony en passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Steve se redressa d'un bond, tout à coup bien réveillé, même si ses yeux étaient encore gonflés, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ce laboratoire ? », demanda-t-il sèchement.

Ok, vu son ton, Tony devrait sûrement faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais voilà, il était Tony Stark et faisait souvent le contraire de ce qu'il devrait faire.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde », sourit-il en lui caressant la joue, refusant de bouger ses cuisses du soldat.

Mais Steve repoussa sa main pour se pencher d'avantage vers lui, le fixant d'un œil mauvais, alors qu'une main venait passer dans les cheveux de Tony pour lui faire lever le visage.

« Évidemment que cela me regarde. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu ne manges plus. Pourquoi tu t'enfermes intentionnellement. Et pourquoi tu ne veux plus nous voir. »

Tony sourit de plus belle en se rendant compte que Steve n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il était simplement vexé.

« Je sens de la rancune dans tes mots Steve. Serais-tu blessé que j'aie refusé ton rendez-vous autour d'une pizza ? », demanda-t-il en glissant discrètement sur les épaules du soldat qui se recula un instant comme piqué.

« Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous… », tenta-t-il avant de secouer la tête, comprenant que Tony essayait de l'amener sur un autre sujet. « Je me suis inquiété pour toi. »

C'était net, franc et simple. Comme le capitaine, pourtant cela choqua l'ingénieur qui lui jeta un regard en coin, incertain de ce qui allait suivre. Mais finalement, il s'avança à son tour, souriant de plus belle. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser un petit soldat le surprendre.

« C'est toi qui est parti, Blondinet, tu te rappelles ? », souffla-t-il en remontant sa main vers sa nuque pour venir la caresser, sachant parfaitement ce que cela provoquerait.

Mais Steve l'étonna encore plus en venant prendre ses mains dans les siennes, maintenant une distance entre eux. Il les fixa pendant une seconde, mal à l'aise, et avant que Tony ait eu la possibilité de sortir quelque chose de stupide encore une fois, il le coupa dans son élan.

« Je suis désolé », déclara le capitaine en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

_Il est con ou quoi ? La vieillesse l'a rendu stupide peut-être ?_

Tony s'en serait tapé le front. Steve n'avait vraiment pas compris comment cela fonctionnait, alors ? Il aurait dû normalement continuer à s'énerver sur Tony pendant plusieurs minutes, Tony aurait sorti quelques paroles pour l'asticoter un peu, et finalement aurait essayé d'être gentil et se serait fait pardonner avec sa langue. Alors pourquoi Steve s'excusait-il au juste, c'était lui qui était en tort. Depuis le début. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à coucher avec lui, c'était lui qui l'avait charmé, c'était lui qui le poursuivait, c'était encore lui qui avait merdé dans la douche, et toujours lui pour la cuisine quand Natasha était rentrée.

« T'as vraiment rien compris, hein ? », se moqua-t-il doucement.

Ses pouces effleurèrent doucement les doigts qui le tenaient dans un geste de réconfort, alors que les sourcils de Steve se fronçaient.

« Je vais t'expliquer, tu vas m'engueuler. Je vais nier, et finalement essayer de t'amadouer. Tu finiras par craquer car je suis trop doué pour ça, et les choses iront mieux. C'est comme cela que ça se passe. »

Tony n'arrivait pas à réprimer un sourire moqueur, mais il avait au moins essayé d'être gentil. Ce n'était pas de la faute du capitaine s'il ne connaissait pas les règles des gens d'aujourd'hui. Mais quelque chose dans le regard flamboyant de Steve l'avertit que cela n'allait, une fois plus, pas se passer comme il désirait. La seconde plus tard, Steve avait agrippé son menton, l'air franchement énervé. Même sa bouche présentait un étrange rictus, constata Tony, retenant une grimace face à la prise ferme.

« Je m'excuse », déclara le capitaine d'une voix ferme et agacée. « Je m'excuse d'être parti comme un voleur de la cuisine sous le coup de la colère. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça. Le sérum a visiblement plus d'effet sur moi que je ne le pensais lorsque je suis confus ou énervé.Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser gérer seul la situation avec Natasha. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Et je suis désolé si cela t'a blessé et que cela a pu te faire penser que je n'assumais pas ce qui se passait entre nous. C'est pour ça que tu m'as refusé l'accès, non ? »

Tony le contempla un instant, papillonnant des yeux, trop surpris pour réagir, avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Il rigola tellement fort, qu'il dut s'accrocher un instant à l'épaule du soldat qui le regardait avec un air terriblement… neutre. Tony mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre.

« Non mais vraiment… », ricana-t-il encore en revenant enfin au soldat, pour voir qu'il était toujours aussi sérieux.

Affreusement sérieux. Terriblement et horriblement sérieux. Cela le figea puis le fit déglutir difficilement.

« Merde. Tu le penses vraiment… »

Steve hocha simplement la tête, toujours aussi impassible, pourtant Tony pouvait voir qu'il avait été blessé par sa réaction grotesque. Ses yeux semblaient même voilés de tristesse.

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Steve pensait réellement que c'était sa faute et qu'il avait mal agi. Merde. Tony aurait dû y penser. Pourquoi il oubliait toujours qui il avait devant lui. Steve était différent. Pas la même époque, pas la même manière de penser. Et surtout définitivement bon. C'est l'ingénieur qui se sentit stupide cette fois. Stupide et atrocement mauvais. Steve agissait toujours pour faire le bien. Si bien qu'il ne semblait pas voir ou était le mal réel.

« Non, non Steve », s'affola Tony en se redressant, caressant sa joue, pour effacer cet air triste sur son visage. « Ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne dois pas. »

Non, s'il s'excusait, Tony allait se sentir encore plus mal, et le pincement dans sa poitrine allait être encore plus douloureux. Mais Steve chassa une nouvelle fois sa main.

« Évidemment que je dois m'excuser », gémit le capitaine plus énervé que blessé maintenant. « Jamais je n'aurai dû te laisser affronter une telle situation. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi... »

« Mais quelle situation ? De quoi tu veux… »

Oh.

_Oh. Putain..._

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Natasha. Oui, Steve semblait étonnamment à l'aise en ce qui concernait l'amour entre deux hommes, à cause de son ami. Mais le soldat venait d'une autre époque. Une époque ou tout cela était considéré comme quelque chose de tabou. Quelque chose d'interdit. Pire pendant la grande guerre, les homosexuels étaient les premiers en ligne, marqués comme du bétail, là où le régime nazi prônait la virilité, la masculinité empreinte de machisme. Si Tony avait été abandonné comme ça à l'époque de Steve qui sait ce qu'on aurait pu lui faire. Torturé, envoyé dans un camp de concentration. Battu. Tué. Oui, pour Steve cela ne pouvait qu'être grave, même s'il savait que les choses avaient évolué durant son hibernation. Avec ses quatre petits mois dans cette époque,il ne savait pas à quel point tout avait changé. Dans son monde, il avait surement dû toujours protéger Bucky, le couvrir. Alors le laisser seul face à Natasha comme ça, juste sous le coup de la colère… Steve avait vraiment dû s'en vouloir à mort une fois calmé alors que lui n'y avait même pas pensé. Beaucoup trop habitué à ce que tout le monde accepte et subisse ses frasques. Il n'était pas du genre à penser aux conséquences et encore moins à penser comment les autres pourraient réagir à ses agissements. Il était Tony Stark. Il s'en sortait toujours, non ?

Et Tony se demanda soudainement ce que penseraient les autres de sa relation avec Steve. Il savait que Bruce n'était pas gêné par ça. Avec le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble au labo, ils avaient passé en revue quasiment tous les sujets de conversation. Mais les autres. Natasha par exemple. Ancienne Russe. Il n'avait rien contre les Russes, mais c'était un pays plutôt fermé sur le sujet. De plus, pour Steve, les russes faisaient partie du camp adverse à son époque. Alors même s'il n'en tenait pas rigueur à Natasha, cela avait certainement dû l'inquiéter. Et même Barton**. **Comment est-ce qu'il le prendrait ? Natasha n'avait pas semblé choquée, mais avait aussi pensé que ce n'était qu'une passade de Tony. Comme toujours. Est-ce que les choses pourraient changer si cela venait à se savoir ? Est-ce que leurs comportements changeraient ? L'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient trouvé depuis ces deux mois passés à la tour, depuis les Chitauris, serait-il remis en cause car deux héros s'adonnaient à corps perdu aux plaisirs de la chair ?

Tony lui ne s'occupait jamais de ce que pensaient les autres. Faisant toujours ce qu'il voulait, personne n'attendait vraiment de lui qu'il fasse les choses bien. Il vivait au gré de ses envies, sans s'occuper du reste. De telles suppositions ne lui seraient jamais venu à l'esprit, lui semblant dépassé pas pour le capitaine. La confrontation passé - présent n'avait jamais été aussi marquante.

Merde, c'était Captain America, le symbole de l'Amérique. Autre temps, autres préoccupations, autre mœurs, peu importe pourvu que Steve s'adapte bien. Mais si on venait à savoir qu'il était un boulimique de sexe, incapable de s'arrêter et cela, peut importe le sexe de la personne, cela créerait une vague sans précédent. Même Tony fit l'amer constat que s'il n'avait pas connu Steve et qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, cela lui aurait aussi fait un choc. Steve était le bien personnifié. Les valeurs de l'Amérique en campagne. Cela ne coïncidait pas avec une sexualité libérée, débridée et assumée…

« C'est pour ça que tu ne sortais plus ? », reformula finalement Steve d'une voix presque brisée, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Non ! », s'écria Tony, semblant se réveiller. « Bien sûr que non ! »

Il prit aussitôt le visage de Steve en coupe, grimpant un peu plus sur lui, pour le dévisager.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant », déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion. « Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. C'est moi qui me suis mal comporté alors que Natasha était là. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te mettre mal à l'aise. Encore moins t'énerver. Et sache qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Natasha. Et je ne laisserai pas une personne que j'ai accueillie sous mon toit dicter ses règles de conduites débiles. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ici, dans cette tour, on est à l'abri de tout, c'est compris ? »

Tony ne pouvait pas promettre que tout serait rose, mais ici, juste ici, entre ses murs, dans cette tour, cela serait comme ils le voudraient. Steve hocha piteusement la tête, incertain.

« Et les choses ont changé depuis ton époque, même si tout n'est pas accepté, on n'est pas obligé de le dire non plus. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? », murmura le soldat, étrangement ébranlé.

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, les mains toujours sur le visage de Steve, ne comprenant pas.

« Je t'assure qu'on ne torture plus … », commença l'ingénieur avant d'être coupé par le capitaine qui hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur celles de l'ingénieur pour rencontrer son regard étonnamment heureux. Tony était vraiment largué. Qui aurait pu penser que le capitaine était si dur à suivre ? Surtout pour lui. Merde, il était un génie putain. Il devrait normalement pouvoir le faire sans problème.

« Tu es en train de dire que tu veux continuer ce qu'on fait. »

L'ingénieur voulut brusquement retirer ses mains, comme si la peau chaude des joues l'avait brûlé. Mais Steve l'en empêcha en lui retenant les poignets. Tony venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il voulait continuer avec lui ? C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit ? Bordel, il devrait peut-être faire gaffe à ce qu'il disait… Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus océan, il se sentit grimacer. Merde. Qui pouvait vraiment résister à de tels yeux ? Putain, pourtant lui était un type qui ne s'engageait jamais. Encore plus depuis que Pepper était partie.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de relation », continua Steve tendu, ne le lâchant pas une seconde. « Mais… J'aime passer du temps avec toi. J'aime ce que l'on partage. J'aime le fait que, bien que tu connaisses tous les effets que le sérum a sur moi, tu n'as pas peur. J'aime ce qui se passe, cela me semble étrangement… familier et plaisant. Bien sûr, tu ne dois… »

Avant que Steve ait pu continuer, Tony plaqua une main sur sa bouche en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Non franchement, on disait vraiment des choses comme ça ? Non, en général avec Tony, on ne parlait pas, on utilisait sa langue différemment, de manière bien plus plaisante, sinon il avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout gâcher. Vraiment tout gâcher. Merde. Mais, Steve avait vraiment envie de parler de ça avec lui...

Non, parce qu'il le savait. Malgré tous ses efforts, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Steve était sa nouvelle obsession. Il n'était clairement pas prêt à arrêter. Peu importe qu'il ait tout foiré jusque-là. La preuve, dès qu'il avait eu terminé son projet, il s'était précipité à ses côtés, qu'il soit en état ou non, juste pour profiter de lui. Oui, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait lui-même le choix...

« Je pense pouvoir parler pour moi, Steve », déclara-t-il avec une moue ennuyée. « Et j'apprécie les moments que l'on passe ensemble même si j'en ai gâché quelques-uns et je… »

Steve retira brusquement la main sur sa bouche.

« C'est moi qui… »

« Mais tu vas la fermer Steve et me laisser parler ! », s'écria Tony en se redressant sur ses genoux, le surplombant.

Il semblait vraiment en colère. Il détestait parler de sentiments, ou d'attachement ou de quoi que ce soit, alors si, en plus, on passait son temps à l'interrompre ! Vu la tête du soldat, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel éclat. Bien. Non mais ! Quand Tony Stark parlait, on l'écoutait putain. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça pour lui.

« Bien, tu vas m'écouter maintenant, soldat », grogna-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, pour rapprocher leurs visages. « Tu vas m'écouter parce que je ne le redirai pas. Tu parles comme si tu avais le choix, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vais pas te lâcher Steve. Tu vas rester ici, avec moi. Et si jamais il te prenait l'envie de partir car tu t'es lassé de moi, je te pourchasserai Steve. Et je connais le monde bien mieux que toi. Tu n'as aucune chance de m'échapper. C'est trop tard. Je ne te laisserai plus partir. J'ai laissé trop de personnes partir. Alors je vais profiter de ton corps jusqu'à l'épuisement, et recommencer encore et encore. Pour très longtemps. Alors ne fais pas comme si tu avais le choix Steve. Tu vas rester ici, et tu devras me supporter. Tu n'as aucun autre choix. »

Tony finit légèrement essoufflé par sa longue tirade, pourtant il continuait de fixer le capitaine qui n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être y avait-il été trop fort ? Mais Steve devait comprendre que c'était fichu. Il était accro. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Mais c'était de sa faute de toute manière. Il l'avait fait se sentir différent. Il n'y avait pas de Tony Stark, pas d'Iron Man, pas de Capitain America entre eux. Juste deux corps, deux personnes qui passaient du bon temps ensemble. Et c'était ce qui importait. Tout ce qui importait.

Steve papillonna un moment des yeux, comme choqué par tous ces mots, avant qu'il ne vienne doucement poser ses mains sur les hanches de l'ingénieur, pour finalement l'enlacer avec douceur, et poser sa tête sur l'arc, ou il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur enflammés.

« D'accord », souffla-t-il simplement avec un doux sourire.

Steve avait vraiment pensé que Tony se lasserait très vite. Il avait pensé n'être qu'un simple passe-temps. Mais le voir si virulent, si déterminé à le vouloir auprès de lui, c'était tellement plaisant. Il n'avait plus aucun repère ici. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait étaient mortes, il n'avait plus personne à chérir. Ce monde si différent lui faisait souvent peur même s'il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment pour éviter d'angoisser. Oui, il n'avait plus rien sur quoi s'appuyer et il se sentait désespérément seul. Pourtant, avec Tony, c'était différent. Parce que l'ingénieur ne se reposait jamais, en perpétuel mouvement, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait. Si au début cela avait pu l'agacer, il y trouvait maintenant un réconfort. Car il avait compris que Tony, au-delà de faire ce qu'il voulait, vivait pour quelque chose. Vivait pour changer les choses. Et le fait qu'il ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience était fascinant à regarder. Oui, ce que Steve appréciait chez Tony, c'était sa détermination et sa passion qu'il mettait dans chaque chose qu'il faisait.

Alors oui, il n'avait pas pensé que Tony accepterait de rester avec lui et encore moins le voudrait. Pourtant il avait quelque chose à préciser. Il passa ses bras sous le tee-shirt de l'homme sous lui pour sentir sa peau, écoutant toujours les battements irréguliers.

« D'accord ? », crossa Tony avec une grimace. « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Steve ricana une seconde avant de déposer un baiser sur l'arc à travers le tissu, avant de relever les yeux vers Tony.

« C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait que je me taise. »

« Oui, bah parle. Maintenant. Tout de suite. »

Le sourire du soldat s'élargit, alors que sa main venait caresser la colonne vertébrale de Tony dans un effleurement léger qui le fit frissonner.

« Je ne prête pas mes affaires », déclara-t-il simplement.

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? Que je ne dois pas prendre ton gel douche ? », grommela Tony en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds.

« Non, ça veut dire que je pourrais bien réellement t'épuiser pour que tu n'ailles pas voir ailleurs », souffla-t-il aussi légèrement qu'il le pouvait.

Les doigts agiles dans les cheveux du soldat se refermèrent soudainement en poing, tirant brutalement la tête en arrière. Steve grogna sous la douleur et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu crois que je suis mauvais au point de ne pas connaître la fidélité ? », attaqua Tony, furieux.

Steve l'affronta du regard un long moment, avant de soupirer.

« Je voulais m'assurer qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes… », avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux, mais Tony lui agrippa le visage de sa main libre, pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. »

« Je ne… oui », bafouilla Steve, dépité, mais la lueur au fond des yeux de Tony se voila un instant avant qu'un sourire ne passe sur ses lèvres.

« Tu changeras d'avis », déclara-t-il avant de prendre d'autorité sa bouche.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, rien de doux, et ressemblait plus à un acte destiné à boucler un contrat que Steve n'était pas vraiment certain de comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Tony l'avait étrangement rassuré et c'était tout ce qui importait. L'étrange ambiance qui s'était installée finit par s'alléger à coups de langues et de lèvres ravagées. Tony finit même par amorcer un frottement contre le bassin du capitaine, avant que Steve ne se recule soudainement, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais dans ton laboratoire », réalisa-t-il.

L'ingénieur ricana légèrement avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, pour se coller à lui.

« Si tu penses à ça c'est que j'ai perdu la main. Ou plutôt le coup de langue », déclara-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Le soldat en profita un instant, avant de se reculer encore, avec un grognement mécontent.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est ? »

« Mais tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment, bordel ! », s'agaça Tony en se détachant.

Steve le contempla pendant quelques secondes, avant d'avoir un sourire amusé.

« Tu n'es pas capable de faire deux choses à la fois ? Je croyais que tu étais un génie… »

L'ingénieur se tourna aussitôt vers lui, vexé, avant de lui prendre le menton.

« Insulterais-tu mon intelligence, soldat ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais, alors ? »? murmura Steve avec un petit sourire, en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules pour venir le cajoler.

Son corps réagissait presque automatiquement maintenant à celui de Tony. Il était déjà excité, et Tony restait là, près lui, réalisant sûrement son état puisqu'il était sur lui, mais il ne bougeait pas. Et ce simple fait le rendait heureux. C'était presque fantastique.

« Ah, parce que maintenant monsieur à décidé qu'il voulait le faire ? », grogna-t-il en détournant le regard, se sentant soudainement faible face aux yeux océan.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais dans ce laboratoire, Tony », ordonna doucement le Capitaine de sa voix de leader mais son sourire était bien trop amusé pour que cela soit convaincant.

« Même pas en rêve. »

« Tony… »

Steve se redressa soudainement, pour plaquer l'ingénieur contre le canapé, mais Tony essaya aussitôt de s'enfuir, dévoilant son dos, son tee-shirt remonté jusqu'aux omoplates. Le soldat ne se posa même pas la question et posa sa bouche dans le creux de ses reins pour un baiser mouillé. L'ingénieur glapit mais réussit à tomber au sol pour se dégager.

La seconde d'après, Steve tomba sur lui, avec un sourire, caressant toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais », susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Tony se retrouva bloqué et plaqué contre son torse, incapable de faire autre chose que gémir.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien », déclara-t-il mais sa respiration était saccadée, signe que les mains qui passaient sur son torse lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet.

Le soldat sourit, avant de se pencher pour dévorer son cou de baisers.

« Tony, Tony », réprimanda-t-il en laissant une main descendre brusquement pour venir serrer l'érection encore compressée par le jean.

L'ingénieur gémit furieusement mais n'essaya plus de se dégager, fermant simplement les yeux. Il haletait, au rythme de la main qui le caressait.

« Dis-moi », susurra la voix suave du capitaine à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'ingénieur. Cette voix que Steve avait lorsqu'il était excité était magique. Et foutrement aguichante.

« Non… »

Un petit rire se fit entendre à son oreille.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça.»

Et la seconde d'après, la bouche du capitaine mordit la clavicule et y aspira la peau avec envie.

« Putain Steve », gémit Tony en caressant à l'aveuglette derrière lui.

Une fois qu'une jolie marque rouge fut imprimée sur l'épaule de Tony, Steve y passa la langue avec satisfaction. C'était stupide, il le savait. Mais il avait voulu le marquer comme sien. S'assurer que si d'autres personnes le touchaient, elles verraient qu'il était déjà pris. Oui, le soldat ne faisait pas confiance à l'ingénieur, mais il ferait tout pour l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs. Tony avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais l'ingénieur ne s'était pas rendu compte que lui aussi le voulait et qu'il n'avait pas le choix non plus. Steve donnait de sa personne dans tout ce qu'il faisait et Tony ne mesurait sûrement pas tout ce que cela impliquait…

« Toujours pas décidé ? », roucoula presque le soldat, en frottant son bassin contre les fesses de Tony.

L'ingénieur déglutit, mais réussit à faire son petit sourire agaçant.

« Dans tes rêves, je ne craquerai pas… »

La seconde suivante, il fut plaqué assez durement contre la table basse juste en face d'eux. Le froid du verre transparent lui fit du bien, lui permit de se concentrer un peu, mais déjà le soldat le couvrait de son corps. Une main se glissa aussitôt dans son pantalon pour le masturber sans plus de cérémonie. Tony couina, surpris, avant d'essayer de retrouver son souffle, ses poumons semblant refuser de fonctionner. Un petit nuage de buée se forma d'ailleurs sur le verre près de sa bouche, sa chaleur corporelle montant en flèche. Merde, Steve était définitivement trop doué pour ça.

Il sentit qu'il repoussait au maximum son tee-shirt pour avoir accès à son dos une nouvelle fois, et il sentit la langue chaude et humide faire des merveilles sur son dos. Mais il réussit à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle. Il était hors de question que Steve décide de tout.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien. »

Le soldat ricana contre la peau de son dos, avant de remonter à sa nuque.

« Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je continue », susurra-t-il en laissant sa langue s'égarer sur la marque rouge, ses doigts s'activant un peu plus pour entendre l'ingénieur gémir. « Ou alors tu en veux plus, peut-être ? »

Peu importe ce qu'on pouvait dire, le soldat apprenait vite. Vite et bien. Cette pensée fit sourire Tony, avant qu'il sente son pantalon glisser sur ses cuisses.

_Ah non, je ne le crois pas !_

Tony se redressa presque aussitôt, lâchant la table, pour venir agripper la main qui lui mettait les fesses à l'air. Malgré le soldat sur lui, il réussit à tourner suffisamment la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », grogna-t-il. « La prochaine fois c'est moi qui le fait. »

Steve le regarda, surpris, s'arrêtant dans tous ses gestes, avant de fixer la main qui tenait la sienne. Tony l'avait arrêté. Vraiment arrêté. Et cela remplit le cœur du soldat d'un étrange sentiment d'allégresse. Si l'ingénieur n'avait vraiment pas désiré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il aurait pu l'arrêter, comme il le faisait maintenant. Savoir que Tony pouvait l'arrêter, car, vu la la force avec lequel il le tenait, il était indéniable qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour le repousser durement, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux pour lui. Merveilleux et fascinant. Tony le surprendrait toujours.

Mais la prise sur sa main se resserra face à sa réponse qui ne venait pas. Le soldat fit aussitôt un magnifique sourire en revenant au visage de l'ingénieur, qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Je le sais parfaitement Tony. Je te jure que je ne le ferai pas. »

Puis voyant que l'ingénieur n'avait toujours pas lâché, il se pencha en avant pour embrasser les côtes devant lui, alors que sa main reprenait sa caresse sur son érection.

« J'obéis aux ordres, tu devrais le savoir. J'essaie donc autre chose. Fais-moi confiance… »

L'ingénieur le fixa quelques secondes, mais il ne résista pas plus longtemps. C'est le Captain America qui était avec lui. Évidemment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, non ? Le soldat obéissait aux ordres. Toujours. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire, et revint sagement contre la table en posant ses mains à plat sur le verre. Steve sourit, déposant un simple baiser sur la nuque découverte, comme pour le remercier, avant de finir de repousser le pantalon de Tony sur ses genoux. Il caressa de sa main libre les fesses dévoilées, hésitant un instant. Il regarda les hanches de Tony rouler doucement, incapable de rester en place à cause des caresses qu'il savourait.

Tony était vraiment une créature magnifique en qui, bizarrement, il avait confiance, dans une certaine mesure. Steve sourit doucement, sa main venant enserrer une fesse. Il avait envie de le posséder, sentir cette chaleur contre lui, en lui. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de Tony sur lui. Mais il avait promis qu'il ne le pénètrerait pas. Il ne le ferait pas, mais lutter contre son envie était vraiment difficile. Voir même douloureux. Il devait faire quelque chose, maintenant. Mais il hésitait. Il était rare que le capitaine doute de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourtant un gémissement plus fort le décida. Tony ne s'était jamais plaint de ce qu'il lui avait fait jusque-là de toute façon… Et sans autre préambule, il écarta la fesse qu'il tenait pour venir glisser sa langue entre les deux. Tony se tapa immédiatement la tête contre le verre, mordant sa lèvre pour étouffer son grognement face à cet attouchement inédit. Putain, le prochain qui lui dirait que le capitaine était coincé, il lui rirait à la gueule.

La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il sentit Steve tâtonner légèrement, sûrement incertain, avant de laper délicatement autour de son entrée. Oh putain, c'était diablement gênant, même pour lui, mais aussi foutrement excitant. Il ne protesta même pas lorsque la main sur lui ralentit doucement, au profit de la langue qui cherchait, caressait, explorait. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa voix, et gémit sans parvenir à se retenir.

« Putain Steve, c'est bon. »

Le soldat sourit légèrement, avant de pousser sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Tony avait dit aucune pénétration, mais il était sûr qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça. Et effectivement l'ingénieur se cambra violement, plaquant son torse contre la table, se tortillant.

« T'arrête pas…», réussit-il à articuler entre deux halètements.

Steve continua pendant un moment, avant de se retirer. Il aurait aimé continuer, encore et encore, écouter Tony supplier parce que c'était bon, mais son propre corps demandait à jouir. Et s'il avait pu repousser son envie jusque là, il avait mal dans chaque partie de son corps. Il maudit le sérum encore une fois, souhaitant faire passer Tony en premier, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Et il se maudit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit Tony demander à ce qu'il revienne. Il soupira doucement, pour essayer de garder le contrôle, avant d'embrasser le dos offert à lui, laissant sa main reprendre ses va-et-vient soutenus. Tony était magnifique. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait, son corps se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Le goût de la peau sur la langue du soldat n'en était que plus fort. Son autre main libéra enfin sa propre érection avec un soulagement, avant qu'il ne fasse glisser son jean sur ses genoux pour se coller à l'ingénieur qui semblait perdu dans un monde de sensations.

Pourtant, à la seconde où il sentit le sexe contre lui, il rua brusquement en arrière, pour tenter de repousser le soldat. Mais Steve le bloqua aussitôt, appuyant son corps sur le sien, avant de déposer des baisers légers sur son épaule, ses mains lui tenant les flancs.

« Je ne vais pas le faire Tony », chuchota-t-il avec douceur. « J'improvise. Mais là, je ne peux plus me retenir… »

L'ingénieur ne comprit pas, mais arrêta de se débattre sans pour autant se détendre. Steve glissa son sexe entre les jambes de Tony, avant de se rapprocher. Il se retrouva ainsi emprisonné juste sous les fesses de l'ingénieur, le bout de son sexe touchant ses bourses. Le soldat grogna doucement, prenant à deux mains les hanches de Tony pour effectuer un premier va-et-vient, mimant parfaitement l'acte. Les deux rugirent, le corps de Steve trouvant enfin la satisfaction dont il avait besoin, alors que Tony fut surpris de sentir ses bourses se surélever dans une étrange caresse tout ce qu'il y a de plus grisante.

_Bordel, il en avait encore beaucoup des idées comme ça, le capitaine ?_

Qui aurait pu penser qu'il pouvait se montrer innovant comme ça, en essayant de se plier à ses ordres ? Une main reprit une nouvelle fois place sur son érection, et se mit en action au rythme des hanches du capitaine.

Putain de merde. C'était trop bon. Son service trois pièces était ainsi divinement maltraité. Chaque coup de boutoir frappait ses bourses, les faisant remonter, alors que la main l'enserrait dans un étau chaud, bougeant à contrecourant pour approfondir les sensations. Il posa son front sur une main devant lui, profitant des sensations qui dévastait son corps, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, pour gémir fortement. La table en verre transparent portait certes les traces laissées par leurs sueurs, mais il pouvait encore parfaitement voir à travers et il avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur la main de Steve qui s'activait sur lui, et voyait le sexe du soldat apparaître par intermittence entre ses cuisses. Merde, c'était une vision des plus érotiques et il faillit se libérer aussitôt. Il réussit à se retenir, voulant encore faire durer ça. C'était trop bon pour être arrêté, tant pis si son corps hurlait sous la fatigue, ne demandant qu'à se libérer. Son esprit lui, en voulait encore.

La tête de Steve fut soudainement dans son cou, ainsi que sa langue, mordant sa peau, le souffle anarchique.

« Je n'en peux plus », gémit-il à l'oreille de l'ingénieur. « Mon corps… Je… »

Tony réussit à trouver la force de relever une main, pour la poser à l'aveuglette sur la tête du soldat, le tira à lui par les cheveux, et l'embrassa comme il put en se contorsionnant.

« Vas-y », susurra-t-il ensuite chaudement.

La seconde d'après, le capitaine se répandit entre ses cuisses dans de puissants jets chauds, recouvrant Tony qui s'étouffa avec un léger cri, se regardant jouir à son tour à travers la table. Steve arrêta de bouger, essayant de récupérer son souffle comme il pouvait. Il essaya de ne pas écraser Tony, s'appuyant sur la table grâce à son coude, avant de se libérer des cuisses de l'ingénieur. Il sentait déjà l'envie revenir dans son corps saturé de plaisir et grinça des dents. Il caressa pourtant les cheveux de Tony qui n'avait pas bougé, mais fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange que l'ingénieur ne dise rien. Il se redressa aussitôt, inquiet, tournant la tête vers lui, avant de se glacer. Tony ne bougeait plus, les yeux fermés, semblant avoir perdu conscience. Steve paniqua immédiatement, se sentant coupable comme jamais, se détestant plus que tout, avant qu'un légèrement ronflement n'interrompe ses pensées alors qu'il essayait d'attirer Tony à lui.

Le soldat le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, le laissant à moitié sur la table, alors qu'il tombait au sol. Tony s'était simplement endormi. Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, pour évacuer le stress qui l'avait saisi pendant quelques secondes. Tony était vraiment impossible. Pourtant le soldat ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il savait que l'ingénieur était fatigué, mais il n'avait pas su résister. Il repoussa au loin ses remords, et ignora autant qu'il le pouvait sa nouvelle érection, pour nettoyer les cuisses de Tony à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il trouva à côté du canapé et remonta le pantalon sur ses hanches pour le rhabiller. Il rabattit ensuite le tee-shirt sur son dos, avant de refermer aussi bien qu'il le pouvait son propre jean, malgré son état. Il se mit enfin sur ses pieds. Ses genoux craquèrent, soulageant ses articulations douloureuses, il était resté longtemps dans une position si peu confortable. Il prit ensuite aussi délicatement que possible l'ingénieur dans ses bras, pour le faire s'allonger sur le canapé et le recouvrir de la couverture qui avait atterri par terre. Il sourit faiblement en voyant Tony marmonner quelque chose, et caressa un instant les cheveux indisciplinés. Il aurait aimé s'allonger contre lui, rester là, partager un moment de calme avec lui, mais son corps n'était absolument pas d'accord. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, de l'exercice, ou aller prendre une douche froide, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester près de lui sans courir le moindre risque…

Steve se recula donc à regret, nettoyant rapidement la table à l'aide d'un autre mouchoir pour effacer toute trace de ce qu'il avait fait, avant de partir vers le gymnase. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il détestait le sérum en lui à cet instant, il se sentait étrangement heureux. Il avait pu s'expliquer avec Tony, c'était le plus important pour le moment.

**Alors cette conversation que beaucoup attendait? Et cette table basse alors? ^^ reviews? :3**


End file.
